La flauta mágica
by Madame de la Fere-du Vallon
Summary: ¿Una flauta con poderes extraordinarios? ¿Un feroz monstruo asesino o una bella diosa misteriosa?... y un joven artista marcial que hará lo imposible por cumplir su deseo en una extraña historia producto de mi imaginación. Por si alguien se interesa
1. La diosa Benzaiten

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½". Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

**- Espero que los fanáticos de esta serie, así como de sus personajes me disculpen por las libertades que puedo tomarme para la creación de esta historia. Tratándose de un relato nacido de mi imaginación, puede que los personajes no se comporten de acuerdo a los cánones preestablecidos por su creadora original.**

**-Agradezco a todos los que se tomen la molestia de leer esta historia. Gracias de antemano por su tiempo y paciencia.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

"**La flauta mágica"**

*** * ***

Capítulo I

"**La diosa Benzaiten **(1)**"**

Parecía que sería un día bastante normal en el barrio de Nerima. La mañana se presentaba templada, aunque a comienzos de primavera, el clima aún no se afianzaba del todo, pero prometía ser uno de esos días agradables en esa estación siempre impredecible.

Las personas que a esa hora transitaban por los alrededores, parecían no asombrarse demasiado al mirar al cielo y ver como un objeto volador de colores azul, rojo y negro sobrevolaba a toda velocidad con dirección aparentemente desconocida.

Todos ya estaban más que acostumbrados a ver a uno de sus jóvenes vecinos recorrer el barrio por los aires, gracias a las gentiles caricias que su linda prometida solía regalarle, por lo que generalmente, al observar aquella repetitiva escena, lo único que algunos decían era un poco entusiasta: "_mira, allí va el joven Saotome de nuevo. Me pregunto en dónde aterrizara esta vez, ojalá no lo haga en el tejado de mi casa_".

Y sí, ahí iba el joven Saotome de nuevo, sobrevolando los cielos de Nerima con dirección oeste. Ciertamente, esa mañana se le había pasado bastante la mano en los cariñosos insultos que le había prodigado a su prometida, por lo que ella no había dudado ni un segundo en mandarlo a volar para alejarlo de su vista.

Fue así como el joven artista marcial de la trenza estaba a punto de aterrizar en las cercanías de un antiguo Templo, ante la atónita mirada del anciano monje encargado del lugar.

-Pero qué… ¡cuidado! –alcanzó a gritar el monje, pero era demasiado tarde, Ranma se había estrellado contra una antiquísima linterna de piedra, haciéndola mil pedazos.

-¡Hay!... ¡hay!, ¡hay!, ¡hay! –comenzó a gritar el monje con ambas manos sobre su cabeza, mientras corría agitado alrededor de la linterna destrozada y su inesperado visitante caído del cielo-. ¡¿Pero cómo osas destruir una reliquia como esta?!

El chico de la trenza quedó un tanto desconcertado, el anciano estaba más preocupado por el estúpido monumento de piedra que se encontraba hecho trizas bajo su espalda, que por su propia integridad física.

-¡Hey!, ¿ni siquiera me va a preguntar cómo me encuentro?

-Para qué, te ves en perfectas condiciones, en cambio mi preciosa linterna… ¡oh, qué desgracia! –comenzó a gimotear el anciano-, quítate de una buena vez –continuó acercándose a Ranma, para luego tirar bruscamente y con una fuerza que en apariencia no poseía del brazo del muchacho.

-Ya, no tiene para que ser tan amable… sólo espere a que –Ranma se fue incorporando de a poco, pero de pronto, notó que algo se había adherido a su espalda-, ¿qué es esto? –preguntó tratando de alcanzar el objeto que parecía tratarse de un palo o algo similar.

-Déjame ver muchacho –contestó el monje girando a Ranma bruscamente-, ¡No puede ser! –gritó para alejarse lentamente con una mano en su boca y apuntando al chico con la otra.

-¡Qué!, ¡¿qué tengo?!, ¡¿es algo malo?! –decía el chico mientras trataba de alcanzar desesperado lo que fuera que tenía en su espalda. Finalmente y después de mucho trabajo, logró alcanzar el objeto y lo tomó con ambas manos para observarlo con detenimiento-, esto es… es…

-La flauta… -murmuró el monje, para luego gritar con júbilo desmedido mientras agitaba ambas manos a los lados y reía como un loco-, ¡es la flauta mágica!, ¡la flauta mágica!

-¿Flauta mágica?

-Sí, es una antigua leyenda, ¡nunca creí que fuera cierta!, y ahora tú… ¡has encontrado la flauta mágica!

-¿Se puede saber de qué está hablando?

-¿Cómo es posible que no conozcas la leyenda? –contestó el monje con otra pregunta.

-Si supiera de qué leyenda me habla, le podría decir si la conozco o no.

El anciano monje se calmó en apariencia, cerró los ojos y levantó el dedo índice de su mano derecha para dar énfasis a las palabras que iba a decir.

-Según un antiguo manuscrito –dijo adoptando una voz solemne y calmada-, hace mil quinientos años, la diosa Benzaiten extravío su flauta mientras daba un paseo por la tierra. Desesperada, trató de encontrarla pero no lo logró. Siendo esta flauta un instrumento muy querido para ella, decidió ofrecer una recompensa, fue así como la flauta extraviada adquirió poderes mágicos que harán aparecer a la diosa frente aquel que esté destinado a recibir la recompensa por devolver el instrumento a su legítima dueña.

-¿Recompensa?, ¿qué clase de recompensa?

-El deseo que esa persona quiera solicitar a la diosa.

Ranma se quedó mirando al monje con cara de no haber creído una sola palabra, luego miró la deteriorada e insignificante flauta de bambú y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. El anciano monje se puso rojo de furia y empezó a dar golpes con uno de sus pies en el suelo, mientra agitaba sus brazos a ambos lados.

-¡De qué te estás riendo muchacho insolente!

-¿De verdad espera que le crea una historia tan absurda?, ¡es lo más gracioso que he escuchado en el último tiempo!

-Si no crees lo que te digo, devuélveme ese instrumento.

-No, yo lo encontré y aunque dudo mucho que este tonto trozo de madera haya pertenecido a una diosa, voy a quedármelo para comprobar lo que me dijo.

-¡La diosa se presentará sólo al indicado! –dijo el monje dando un paso adelante en una clara señal de que estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse al joven.

-¿Y usted cree ser el indicado? –dijo Ranma tomando la misma postura desafiante del monje.

-Dame la flauta y lo sabremos –contestó el monje acercándose más al joven y tomando el trozo de bambú por uno de sus extremos.

-Primero dígame cómo sabe que se trata de la flauta de esa diosa –siguió Ranma tomando la flauta con su otra mano.

-Porque los antiguos pergaminos dicen que el instrumento tiene la marca de la diosa.

-Y se puede saber ¿cuál es esa marca?.

-Esas tres flores de oro que ves al lado de la boquilla –dijo tratando de quitarle la flauta a Ranma de las manos, cosa que no consiguió.

-Cualquier flauta puede tener unos adornos grabados.

-Déjame probar y lo sabremos –contestó sonriendo de medio lado y extendiendo su otra mano.

-¡Oh!, ¡qué no es la diosa la que viene bajando en esa nube! –dijo el chico de la trenza indicando un punto en el cielo a espaldas del anciano

-¡Qué!, ¡¿dónde?! –exclamó el monje soltando la flauta y girando rápidamente para mirar en la dirección en la que le indicaba Ranma.

-Ahora probaré yo –fue la respuesta del chico de la trenza dándose la vuelta y llevándose la boquilla del instrumento a los labios, para luego soplar con fuerza por el tubo, tratando de emitir algún sonido.

El ruido estridente y chillón que emitió la pequeña flauta casi logra dejarles sordos.

-¡Qué fue eso! –gritó Ranma alejando la flauta de sus labios.

-La leyenda dice que la flauta emitirá un dulce y armonioso sonido en manos del indicado. Claramente, tú no eres el indicado –dijo el monje en forma burlesca.

-Bien, puede que tenga razón, pero si dejo que usted intente hacerlo, ¿me dejará hablar con la diosa y pedirle un deseo?

-Sí, después de todo tú encontraste su querida flauta y yo me conformo con presenciar su divina belleza –dijo el monje con una cara que al joven le recordó mucho la expresión que Hapossai ponía cada vez que se acercaba a una linda jovencita o adquiría una nueva prenda íntima.

-Confiaré en usted. Tome, puede intentarlo.

El anciano tomó la flauta entre sus manos y temblando la llevó a sus labios, luego de dudar por algunos segundos, sopló por la boquilla… con el mismo resultado que había conseguido Ranma, el instrumento emitió un sonido estridente, chillón y además, un poco más elevado que el anterior sonido.

-¡Ya pare, deje de tocar! –gritó Ranma arrebatándole la flauta al anciano-, definitivamente, usted tampoco es el indicado. No me queda más que pedirle a otra persona que me ayude.

-Debes tener cuidado.

-¿Por qué?, cualquiera estaría dispuesto a tocar esta cosa si le digo que aparecerá una diosa frente a él.

-Sí, pero la leyenda dice que sólo tienes cincuenta oportunidades para devolver la flauta a su dueña, ya llevas dos y si no encuentras al indicado entre esas cincuenta personas, los poderes que le fueron otorgados a la flauta desaparecerán... –dijo en tono solemne y luego, apuntando al pecho de Ranma continuó- ¡Y grandes desgracias caerán sobre los que hayan fracasado en devolver la flauta a su dueña!

-¡Y hasta ahora me lo dice! –espetó el joven artista marcial indignado.

-¡Estabas tan entusiasmado como yo! –contestó el monje dando un paso adelante.

-¡Sí, pero qué pasa si no logro encontrar al indicado! –gritó con más ímpetu Ranma.

-Seguramente moriremos –dijo el viejo encogiéndose de hombros para quitarle importancia al asunto.

-¡Qué!

-O tal vez sean sólo supersticiones –continuó, observando el cielo con cara interrogante.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no está seguro? –dijo Ranma apretando los dientes y conteniendo las ganas locas de asesinar al molesto monje.

-Cuidado jovencito –volvió a apuntarle el monje con su huesudo y arrugado dedo índice-, los antiguos pergaminos…

-¡Los antiguos pergaminos pueden estar equivocados!.

-Es una posibilidad.

-Es una posibilidad –repitió Ranma en forma irónica, negando con la cabeza.

-¿Acaso tienes miedo jovencito?

-¡Ranma Saotome no le teme a nada!… -dijo el joven con convicción, luego pareció pensarlo mejor y miró hacia el suelo-, bueno, sólo a los gatos, ¡pero esto no tiene nada que ver con gatos!.

-Entonces, te recomiendo que te apresures en buscar al indicado, porque una vez que la flauta ha emitido el sonido por primera vez, tienes sólo hasta las doce de la noche del día siguiente para que la diosa aparezca y si no logras que eso suceda, ¡grandes desgracias caerán sobre..!

-¡Ya déjese de tonterías!.

-No son tonterías, lo dicen los antiguos pergaminos.

-Que usted no sabe si dicen lo correcto –ironizó el chico.

-Dicen lo correcto, pero a veces la interpretación es la equivocada. Aún así, la flauta existe y eso comprueba que la leyenda es cierta.

-Bien, creeré en lo que me dice por última vez.

-Entonces ¿qué esperas?, ¡ve en busca del indicado!, no hagas esperar a la bellísima Benzainten.

-Sí, ya lo sé –dijo Ranma guardándose la flauta dentro de su camisa mientras se disponía a salir del Templo.

-¡Qué Benzaiten te ayude! –dijo el monje viendo como su inesperado visitante desaparecía. Luego se llevó una mano a su barbilla y con su dedo índice comenzó a darse pequeños golpecitos en sus labios en una acción meditabunda-. ¿Era la flauta que tenía el poder de conceder un deseo o la que tenía el poder de arruinar tu vida y la de tus seres queridos para siempre?. Debí haberle dicho que sólo tuve oportunidad de leer la mitad del pergamino... hummm, dejaremos que el joven averigüe los poderes de la flauta solo.

Notas finales:

1.-Hola de nuevo...

Bueno, tuve la intención de hacer un one shot pero... quedó en eso, sólo la intención. Me di cuenta de que me extendía demasiado escribiendo y no había logrado narrar ni siquiera la cuarta parte de las ideas que tenía para entregar con éste escrito, así es que decidí transformarlo en una pequeña historia, con capítulos cortos, para todos los que quieran arriesgarse con este nuevo escrito.

2.- (1) Benzaiten o Benten es la única mujer de los siete dioses de la suerte, en realidad se trata de una diosa de procedencia hindú, que fue adoptada por las creencias japonesas. Es la patrona de la música y las artes, así como de la belleza, la fertilidad y las artes femeninas (he sabido que también se le atribuyen poderes con respecto al amor). Generalmente aparece representada como una mujer muy hermosa tocando una Biwa (instrumento de tres cuerdas parecido a un laúd) y algunas veces, acompañada de una serpiente blanca o representada con ocho brazos (simbolizando sus muchos talentos).

Si bien es cierto, esta diosa aparece como uno de los afortunados dioses de las artes marciales que acompañan a Kirin (uno de los siete) en la película de Ranma ½ - "Chugoku Nekonron Dai-kessen! Okite-Yaburi no Gekitô hen" o "¡Gran batalla en Nekonron, China!" (1991), bajo el nombre de Monlon, en este fic no tendrá el papel que le otorgaron para esa película en particular, así como este escrito tampoco tiene nada que ver con la película ya mencionada. Bajo esta premisa, en mi invención, los personajes nunca se han encontrado con Benzaiten o Benten, por lo que seguramente, mí diosa (si es que llega a parecer) será muy distinta a la creada por Rumiko sensei y compañía.

Hecha la aclaración, me despido por ahora.

Gracias de antemano a los que llegaron hasta aquí y recuerden que pueden dejar sus comentarios, buenos o malos, da lo mismo, me encanta recibirlos. Será hasta pronto.

Cuídense mucho y buena suerte!

Madame De La Fère – Du Vallon.


	2. ¿Diosa o monstruo? ¡Ranma, qué sucede!

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½". Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

"**La flauta mágica"**

*** * ***

Capítulo II

"**¿Diosa o monstruo? ¡Ranma, qué sucede!"**

Ranma ya estaba próximo a llegar a las puertas de Dojo Tendo y seguía pensando en lo afortunado que había sido al encontrar ese trozo de bambú. Si todo salía bien y lograba encontrar al "indicado" como le había dicho el anciano monje, estaba seguro de que podría convencer a la diosa de que cumpliera su deseo de dejar de transformarse en chica. Sí, tenía una gran oportunidad en sus manos y no la iba a desperdiciar, le quedaban cuarenta y ocho opciones para lograr cumplir su deseo.

Cuando llegó finalmente al Dojo, ingresó rápidamente y tomó asiento al lado de su molesta prometida. Ella ya estaba terminando su desayuno y ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada.

-Permiso, ya me voy –dijo Akane levantándose de la mesa. Ranma la observó de soslayo y se apresuró en terminar de devorarse el desayuno a una velocidad que superaba todas sus anteriores marcas. Ella ya se encontraba a punto de salir de la casa.

-Que te vaya muy bien Akane.

-Gracias Kasumi, nos vemos luego –dijo mientras salía. Ranma se puso de pie y salió tras ella.

-Adiós Kasumi.

-Oh, Ranma –el aludido paró a mitad de camino para observar a la hermana mayor de su prometida. Ella sonrió y con un gesto indicó el lugar en donde había estado sentado el joven con anterioridad-. Se te queda ese antiguo instrumento.

-Ah, gracias Kasumi –contestó Ranma retrocediendo y tomando la flauta en sus manos.

-¿Estas aprendiendo a tocar la flauta? –preguntó la hermana mayor de su prometida.

-No... exactamente. Que tengas un buen día –dijo evitando responder más preguntas.

-Tú también.

El joven artista marcial salió velozmente para alcanzar a su prometida, quien ya iba a bastantes cuadras de distancia. Cuando la alcanzó, saltó inmediatamente a la cerca**.**

-¿Todavía estás enojada? –Silencio absoluto fue la respuesta de ella-. En todo caso, deberías agradecer mi sinceridad, en cambio, qué es lo que siempre haces, terminas culpándome por tus errores y me golpeas por todo –el la observaba de soslayo, ella no daba señales de querer entablar una conversación. Ranma bajó a la acera y comenzó a caminar al lado de su prometida, advirtió enseguida como ella expandía su aura de combate-. ¿No piensas hablarme? ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo enojar tanto esta vez?, no hice nada más que decir la verdad, el engrudo que preparaste hoy para desayunar era incomible, ¡deberías ya dejar de desperdiciar los ingredientes que utiliza Kasumi para preparar la comida!, no entiendo cómo es que sigues empecinándote en cocinar si sabes que no lo lograrás...

El golpe que recibió lo hizo emprender vuelo nuevamente, pero esta vez iba en la dirección correcta, lo que hacía pensar que aterrizaría en la escuela o cerca de ella, con tiempo suficiente para no llegar atrasado y recibir un castigo.

El joven de la trenza no pudo ver las lágrimas que habían brotado en los ojos de su prometida, tampoco su rostro dolido y su gesto decepcionado al momento de mandarlo a volar.

-Estúpido insensible –musitó para sí, luego secó sus lágrimas furiosamente y se dispuso a correr, tenía que llegar a clases antes de que ingresara el profesor.

Mientras ella corría por las calles, surcando los cielos se podía observar a su prometido a punto de aterrizar en el patio del colegio.

-"_¿Por qué no permanecí callado? –_pensaba mientras daba una vuelta en el aire, tratando de encontrar una posición adecuada de aterrizaje-._ Creo que se me pasó un poco la mano... ¡Oh, admítelo Ranma!, fuiste demasiado lejos hoy, te mereces su desprecio. Bueno, ya veré la forma de disculparme, ahora lo realmente importante es tratar de que alguien consiga sacarle un sonido agradable a esta cosa" –_se dijo cayendo con ambas piernas semi-flexionadas en medio del patio del colegio en un aterrizaje casi perfecto.

Y fue casi perfecto, porque al momento de dar el primer paso para dirigirse a su salón de clases y a causa de un extraño sortilegio, una de las mangueras que los jardineros usaban para el cuidado del césped y árboles en el interior del establecimiento educacional, comenzó a esparcir agua a raudales de una forma que hacía pensar que la dichosa manguera había adquirido vida propia, mojándolo de inmediato y transformándolo en una atractiva pelirroja.

Hasta ahí, el joven sólo había dicho unas cuantas malas palabras en contra de su mala fortuna y su mal humor no se hubiera exacerbado de no ser porque de quién sabe dónde, apareció el rayo azul de la escuela Furinkan, para abrazar a su querida cabellos de fuego aprisionándola de partes que no era adecuado tocar a una "señorita", lo que hizo que Ranma descargara toda su frustración contra el kendoista y lo mandara a volar lejos de allí.

Luego de aquel normal, pero a la vez, extraño comienzo del día, Ranma había logrado serenarse, conseguir un poco de agua caliente, volver a su forma masculina y llegar a clases, segundos antes del ingreso del profesor.

Las clases de la mañana pasaron de forma lenta y aburrida, como todos los días, pero Ranma se encontraba más impaciente de lo normal para que el ansiado receso llegara pronto. Se había dedicado durante toda esa mañana a pensar a quienes de los que conocía les solicitaría que trataran de sacarle un sonido al misterioso instrumento que tenía muy bien guardado. Él no conocía a muchas personas que fueran aficionadas a la música, pero ya tenía una lista de algunos nombres, a quienes, si hacia la pregunta adecuada y usaba todo su poder de convencimiento, no le costaría lograr que aceptaran tocar una melodía sin saber el motivo real para hacer algo así. Por eso y en cuanto tocaron para el receso, salió como una exhalación al patio.

Akane, quien ya se encontraba de mejor ánimo, se dio cuenta del extraño comportamiento de su prometido, pero aún se encontraba dolida por sus palabras, por lo que no le dio mucha importancia a ese entusiasmo que parecía tener su prometido, entusiasmo que le había hecho incluso olvidarse de su almuerzo.

Ella se encontraba comiendo y conversando amenamente con sus amigas, cuando un estridente y chillón sonido se dejó escuchar por todo el edificio. No habían terminado de recuperarse de la primera impresión cuando un sonido similar se escuchó nuevamente, esta vez, un tono más alto del anterior.

-¡Pero qué es eso! –exclamó la chica de cortos cabellos.

-Parece una mezcla de pato perseguido, gallina asesinada y gato en celo amplificado por tres veces –comentó Yuca. Sayuri y Akane asintieron.

-¿Quién demonios podrá estar emitiendo ese desagradable...? –la pregunta de Akane quedó inconclusa, ya que un nuevo y estridente sonido de la misma naturaleza del anterior pero un poco más alto se hizo escuchar por todo el complejo educacional-. Iré a ver qué sucede –resolvió la chica poniéndose de pie.

-¡Te acompañamos Akane! –dijeron ambas chicas imitando a su amiga.

Estaban a punto de salir del salón de clases, cuando el sonido se hizo presente de nuevo y uno de los chicos de otro salón pasó corriendo por el pasillo y gritando algo relacionado con una flauta, un feroz monstruo de la antigüedad y un valiente guerrero llamado Ranma Saotome que intentaría hacerlo aparecer para luchar con él.

-¿Monstruo?... –dijo Sayuri.

-¿Ranma?... –dijo Yuca.

-¡Hey, espera un momento! –gritó Akane para luego salir disparada tras el chico que había hecho tamaña afirmación-. Espera, ¿es cierto lo que dices?

-Sí, Saotome está tratando de despertar al monstruo que se encuentra encerrado en una antigua flauta para luchar con él. Dicen que la persona que lo venza recibirá poderes especiales.

-¿Dónde se encuentra ahora? –preguntó Akane y un nuevo y estridente sonido se dejó escuchar. Todos se llevaron las manos a los oídos para frenar en parte el dolor que podía llegar a causar un sonido semejante.

-Se encuentra en el patio –dijo el chico sin demorarse más con Akane, para salir corriendo al patio.

La chica de cortos cabellos hizo una mueca de disgusto, gruño un par de palabras inteligibles y salió tras el muchacho. Sus dos amigas se miraron, se encogieron de hombros y salieron tras ella.

-Por favor, haz el intento.

-¿Para qué?, el resultado será el mismo. Además, no deseo ser el causante de la aparición de un monstruo el cual pueda comernos a todos –dijo un chico de alborotados cabellos, observando suspicazmente al chico de la trenza.

-Si el monstruo llega a aparecer, yo me encargaré de derrotarlo, eso dalo por hecho.

-No, esa cosa es capaz de dejarnos sordos a todos, ¿qué no escuchas el desagradable ruido que emite?

-Sólo una vez. Al primer sonido molesto, dejas de tocar y ya.

-Tengo dos propuestas para ti, si acepta ayudarme con al menos una de ellas, haré lo que me pides.

-Si es dinero, no tengo.

-No, o tal vez si. Cómo sea, yo tocaré esa cosa si tu consigues que Nabiki Tendo borre mi deuda con ella completamente.

-Eso es prácticamente imposible de conseguir, lo sabes.

-Tu segunda opción es hacer que Akane Tendo tenga una cita conmigo.

-¡Qué!, no, eso nunca.

-¿Por qué?, ¿acaso la quieres tanto como para...?

-¿Yo quererla?, ¡debes estar loco! –dijo el joven de la trenza haciéndose el ofendido-. Sólo me preguntaba cómo puedes pedir algo tan absurdo como una cita con una niña tan desagradable.

-¿Bromeas?, es el sueño de todos los chicos…

-El mío no –le interrumpió.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no...?

-¡Está bien!, te conseguiré una cita con la torpe y violenta marimacho que...

-¡Ranma!, te escuché –gritó Akane atrás de los dos chicos provocando que ambos comenzaran a sudar copiosamente-. ¿Qué quisiste decir con que le conseguirás una cita con la torpe y violenta marimacho?

-A... Akane, no es lo que piensas, verás…-trataba de defenderse su prometido ante la atenta e indignada mirada de la chica frente a él.

Él muchacho de alborotados cabellos observó la escena por unos segundos, luego le arrebató el instrumento de las manos a Ranma y se lo llevó a los labios lentamente. El sonido que emitió la pequeña flauta fue más desagradable que los anteriores y un poco más elevado. El chico que había accedido a tocar, apartó rápidamente el trozo de bambú y lo arrojó con fuerza al suelo lejos de él.

-Gracias –dijo Ranma recogiendo el instrumento a sus pies e ignorando la presencia de su prometida y sus amigas a espaldas de él.

-¡Ranma! –gritó Akane acusadoramente-, ¡¿qué rayos piensas que estás haciendo?!, ¡acaso quieres dejarnos sordos!, y aún no contestas mi pregunta sobre esa cita.

-No te metas en esto Akane.

-¿Por qué no?, ¿es cierto que esa cosa atraerá a un monstruo?

-Algo así –contestó él guardando la flauta y escrutando con la mirada el patio rodeado de curiosos.

-Y tú piensas luchar contra él.

-Sí.

-¿De dónde sacaste tamaña estupidez Ranma?

-Déjame en paz, de cualquier forma no es tu asunto y no te he pedido tu opinión –contestó él dirigiéndose hacia el interior del establecimiento-. El profesor de música podrá ayudarme, estoy seguro.

-Ranma espera –dijo la chica corriendo tras él.

-Ahora no Akane, mejor dedícate a repasar tus recetas de cocina, no quiero morir intoxicado con otro de tus inventos.

La chica paró en seco y lo observó indignada. Eso había estado de más, ella no se merecía el que le recordara a cada momento lo pésimo que cocinaba. Bien, si quería enfrentarse con un monstruo por el motivo que fuera, ella no lo detendría ni acudiría a ayudarle. Tampoco le daría la satisfacción de hacerle saber lo preocupada que se encontraba por el bienestar de él. Se dio media vuelta y encaró a dos asustadas chicas.

-Vayamos a almorzar, el gran Ranma Saotome tiene todo bajo control.

-¿Estás segura Akane?

-Sí, estoy… –un nuevo y estridente sonido le interrumpió-. Estoy segura.

Las tres chicas se dirigieron a su salón de clases, ya no había mucho que hacer allí.

Mientras tanto, Ranma se encontraba a punto de perder la paciencia. Había probado con todos los alumnos que él sabía, conocían algo de música y sabían tocar algún instrumento. El profesor tampoco había conseguido sacarle algún sonido agradable a la famosa flauta. Se había pasado toda la mañana planeando una estrategia para conseguir que las personas a quienes él consideraba adecuadas le prestaran ayuda, por eso había inventado la historia del presunto monstruo, para evitar decirles que la diosa Benzaiten concedería un deseo a quien le devolviera su flauta mágica. Pero ahora, a mitad de ese día, estaba al borde de la desesperación. Ninguno de los que él pensaba, podría ser el indicado, había resultado ser de ayuda y el tiempo se le estaba agotando.

En el colegio ya no tenía muchas opciones, entonces, ¿quién podría ayudarle para que Benzaiten apareciera y le concediera el deseo que él quería?.

Concentrado como estaba en conseguir una solución, no se dio cuenta que una turba de mujeres corría hacia él, la mayoría armada de escobas y palos, persiguiendo a un pequeño viejecito, en apariencia inofensivo.

El anciano maestro saltó con agilidad a la cabeza del joven de la trenza y dejó caer parte de su preciado botín de prendas íntimas sobre Ranma.

-¡Ayúdame muchacho! –dijo Hapossai mientras se daba a la fuga-. ¡Tú puedes con ellas!.

-Pero qué… ¡Maestro, vuelva acá!.

Las perseguidoras del libidinoso maestro de artes marciales se lanzaron en picada sobre un sorprendido Ranma.

Y sí, el joven estaba bastante sorprendido, porque una súbita pesadez en brazos y piernas lo había dejado sin capacidad de reacción ante el furioso ataque de las féminas, por lo que, viendo que no podría escapar a tiempo, optó por negar con sus manos al frente, pedir disculpas por algo que él no había hecho y recibir la mayor parte de los golpes propinados por las enfurecidas jovencitas del Furinkan y sus alrededores. Cuando las chicas se tranquilizaron y vieron al supuesto agresor maltrecho en el suelo, se alejaron del lugar con la satisfacción de haberle dado su merecido al pervertido ladrón de prendas íntimas.

Ranma, de cara al suelo, con sus ropas empolvadas y rasgadas, con varios chichones de gran tamaño en su cabeza, arañado en brazos y rostro, moratones en casi todo el cuerpo y un ojo totalmente negro y cerrado, apenas si pudo levantar su rostro para comprobar que se encontraba solo.

-Me las pagará… maestro…

Acto seguido, se desplomó nuevamente en el suelo y ya no supo nada más de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. De haber conservado por unos segundos más la conciencia, habría podido apreciar cómo la antigua y deteriorada flauta expedía una tenue luminosidad azul, por entre los pliegues de su camisa.

* * *

Notas finales:

1.-Hola… ¡Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo y por todos los comentarios!, es algo que pasa a ser mi alimento creativo. Gracias, gracias, gracias por el recibimiento que le dieron a este fic, Nia06, milk goku, Killina88, viry chan, Jade Saotome, sele-thebest, shojo88, Feuer23, AkaneKagome y lerinne, me han dejado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con sus comentarios y con las fuerzas suficientes para seguir adelante con esta historia. ¡Mil gracias por darse el tiempo de leer y escribir sus reviews!.

2.-Bueno, de aquí en más veremos qué otro método se le ocurre a nuestro querido chico de la trenza para hacer aparecer a la diosa y cumplir su deseo (lo que no quiere decir que lo cumpla, ¿o sí?).

3.-Este capítulo salió bastante rápido y pretendo seguir con este ritmo de publicación (al menos con esta historia), todo dependerá de las horas libres que pueda llegar a conseguir.

Y ya saben, comentarios, buenos o malos serán muy bien recibidos (y contestados, me encanta hacerlo).

Gracias por el apoyo y será hasta pronto.

Cuídense mucho y buena suerte!

Madame De La Fère – Du Vallon.


	3. ¿La flauta atrae mala suerte?

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½". Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

"**La flauta mágica"**

*** * ***

Capítulo III

**"¿La flauta atrae mala suerte?"**

La siempre astuta Nabiki Tendo se había enterado de toda la trifulca provocada por el prometido de su hermana pequeña al querer intentar que un monstruo despiadado apareciera del interior de una antigua flauta encantada para medirse con él. Entonces, y al conocer que nadie en la escuela había podido ayudar a Ranma en tamaño predicamento, su instinto de negociante se activó. Pensó en que ella bien podía darle una ayuda al artista marcial, otorgándole la información que él requería para que el dichoso instrumento emitiera el sonido correcto, claro, previo pago de una módica comisión por la brillante idea que ella había tenido y que seguramente, a Ranma ni siquiera se le pasaba por la cabeza. Y luego, cuando el espantoso monstruo apareciera y el artista marcial consiguiera enfrentarse a él, ella sacaría nuevas ganancias mediante un elaborado sistema de apuestas. Lo había hecho antes consiguiendo excelentes resultados, así que esta vez no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de conseguir dinero fresco gracias a los extraños acontecimientos que siempre rodeaban al prometido de su hermana.

Sonriente, fue una de las primeras en salir tras el término de las clases, decidida a encontrar a Ranma y ofrecerle su "desinteresada" ayuda.

Cuando llegó al salón de su hermana, pudo observar a una ofuscada Akane quien se dirigía rápidamente a la puerta de salida.

-Akane, ¿y Ranma? –preguntó nada más llegar.

-No lo sé ni me interesa, se saltó varias horas de clase, no lo he visto.

-Vaya, y yo que quería proponerle un trato.

-¿Un trato? –dijo la chica de corta cabellera arqueando una de sus cejas.

-Sí, me enteré que quiere sacarle algún sonido a ese instrumento…

-Nabiki –le interrumpió alarmada-, ¿sabes qué sucederá si el idiota lo consigue?

-¿Te refieres al monstruo? –contestó su hermana despreocupadamente.

-¡Lo sabes y piensas ayudarle! –exclamó Akane, reprochándole su actitud.

-Akane, ¿de veras piensas que una inocente flauta tiene el poder de atraer a un monstruo?

-Cuando se trata de Ranma, todo puede pasar –contestó la chica colocando una de sus manos en su cintura-, lo sabes.

-Tienes razón –concedió Nabiki, reafirmando sus palabras con un movimiento de cabeza-. Pero tranquilízate. Akane, aunque aparezca el misterioso monstruo deberías saber que tu prometido no resultará herido –dijo de forma burlona.

-¡Yo no estoy preocupada por él! –respondió su hermana indignada con el comentario.

-Entonces, no te metas en esto –dijo Nabiki para luego salir apaciblemente en dirección al patio.

Akane frunció el entrecejo, su hermana le había dicho lo mismo que su prometido, pero aunque quisiera "no meterse" en ese extraño episodio, sentía la necesidad de enterarse de todo, ya que muy a su pesar, estaba bastante preocupada por su tonto prometido y presentía que algo raro había en toda esa historia, algo que podía resultar mal.

Mientras tanto, Nabiki ya había dado con el paradero de Ranma y se encontraba negociando con él en ese preciso momento.

-Digamos que tengo la solución a tu problema.

-¿Qué problema? –dijo él sacudiendo su maltratada ropa y arreglando su torcida trenza.

-La flauta. Sé quien te puede ayudar a tocarla de la manera adecuada.

-¡De verdad! –se apresuró a decir Ranma alegremente-. Dime ¿quién?

-¿Estás dispuesto a pagar? –dijo Nabiki extendiendo una mano al frente y sonriendo malévolamente al observar la cara de sorpresa y angustia del chico de la trenza-. Vamos, no te cobraré mucho.

-Lo que tú no consideras "mucho", generalmente es una fortuna –contestó él con desgana-. ¿Cuánto será esta vez?

-Cinco mil –dijo en forma seria.

-Nabiki, sabes que no tengo esa cantidad…

-Pagaderos en tres cuotas y sólo porque eres el prometido de mi hermana –dijo sonriendo-"_y porque estoy segura que ganaré mucho más con las apuestas"-_pensó.

Él la quedó mirando indeciso, ¿debía confiar en ella después de las tantas veces que lo había engañado?

-Está bien, no tengo opción -dijo finalmente-. Dime ¿quién me puede ayudar?

-Primero, los mil seiscientos sesenta y siete yens –dijo la chica extendiendo nuevamente su mano al frente y sonriendo alegremente-, luego…

-Sé que me voy a arrepentir –dijo él buscando en sus bolsillos-. Es todo cuanto tengo.

-¿Sólo trescientos veinte? –contestó ella enarcando una ceja mientras contaba por segunda vez las monedas de cincuenta, diez, cinco y hasta un yen que Ranma había puesto en su mano-. Qué decepción Ranma. Bueno, supongo que tendré que anotar el resto en tu larga cuenta –terminó de decir, guardando el dinero.

-¿Me dirás ahora…?

-Antes, necesito saber la verdad sobre la flauta.

-La... ¿la verdad? –titubeó él- ¿Qué verdad?

-Ranma, un objeto adquiere poderes mágicos mediante un hechizo; pues bien, necesito saber cómo sabes que la flauta está encantada y quién la encantó.

-Eso... no puedo decírtelo.

-¿Por qué no?, es tan simple como decir si fue un fantasma, algún hechicero, un ser del bosque, un dios...

-Sé que fue un dios –dijo de improviso y se arrepintió casi al instante de revelarle "ese" secreto justamente a Nabiki.

-Un dios –dijo ella sacando un papel del interior de su maletín-, lo suponía y ¿qué dios fue?

-¿De qué serviría que te lo dijera?

-Escucha Ranma, tienes dos opciones –continuó extendiendo el papel que había sacado, el que parecía ser un bosquejo del mapa del continente asiático-. Recorrer los Templos que estén dedicados a "ese" dios misterioso del cual no quieres hablar y pedir ayuda o por lo menos información –dijo mirándolo con suspicacia y enseñándole el detallado mapa que indicaba todos y cada uno de los Templos tanto de Japón como de otros países de Asia, con las respectivas deidades a las que estaban dedicados-, o... dirigirte al lugar de ensayo de la sinfónica de Tokio -complementó sonriendo.

-¿La sinfónica…?

-Sí, una orquesta sinfónica tiene por lo menos veinte instrumentos de viento –contestó mirando atentamente las uñas de su mano derecha, mientras dejaba que el joven de la trenza enrollara el mapa y lo guardara junto a la flauta-, algunas más dependiendo de la obra que interpreten. Como he notado que le pides a los alumnos que saben algo de música que toquen el instrumento, se me ocurrió que necesitas de la ayuda de un experto en vez de un principiante ¿no lo crees? Ellos son músicos profesionales, así es que si le pides a uno de ellos que…

-¡La sinfónica y los Templos! ¡Cómo no se me ocurrió antes! –exclamó el chico, para luego salir corriendo a toda velocidad.

-¡Recuerda que si no resulta, de todas formas cobraré tu deuda Ranma! –gritó Nabiki mientras observaba desaparecer a su cuñado.

Detrás de una de las murallas que daban al lugar en donde se habían encontrado Ranma y Nabiki, una preocupada chica de cortos cabellos azulados se encontraba decidida a seguir a su prometido hacia el centro de Tokio, ahora que sabía que él se dirigía al lugar de ensayo de la gran orquesta sinfónica de la ciudad.

* * *

El joven artista marcial había salido disparado para llegar con prontitud al centro de Tokio, no sabiendo muy bien dónde dirigirse, pero con la idea fija de que encontraría a los músicos adecuados para que la dichosa flauta emitiera un sonido agradable.

Mientras tanto, su preocupada prometida había decidido seguir sus pasos de cerca y estaba a punto de salir del establecimiento educacional ella también, pero un conocido sonido captó su atención.

-¿P-chan? –dijo en voz alta, tratando de descubrir desde qué lugar provenían los chillidos por ella tan bien conocidos del pequeño cerdito negro. De pronto lo vio. Su mascota corría a toda velocidad con sus pequeñas patitas, cargando una caja el doble de grande de su cuerpo, la que tenía sujeta al cuello.

-¡P-chan! –dijo la jovencita al momento de cargar a su cerdo mascota-. ¿Dónde te habías metido?, hace semanas que no te veía –el pequeño cerdito se removió en el abrazo de su dueña y chilló un par de veces-. Bueno, eso no importa ya. ¿Qué es esto? –continuó ella acuclillándose para tomar la caja que había quedado abandonada en el suelo-, ¿son para mí?

-¡Cuik!, ¡cuik! –emitió el cerdito a modo de respuesta.

-Gracias, me encantan las galletas -dijo con una resplandeciente sonrisa en los labios-. Aunque ahora, no podré seguir a Ranma como hubiera querido, no creo que en el lugar de ensayo de la sinfónica admitan cerditos mascota –ella suspiró y el pequeño cerdito la observó como si esperara una respuesta a una pregunta no formulada.

La chica se puso de pie, tomando a P-chan en un brazo y la caja y su maletín en el otro.

-Será mejor que te lleve a casa y espere a que el idiota de Ranma llegue y me explique todo ese cuento de la flauta, el monstruo, los dioses y los poderes que se supone, recibirá si logra derrotar a ese ser misterioso.

El cerdito la observó por unos instantes y luego pareció desesperarse por conseguir que ella lo dejara en el suelo.

-¿Qué sucede P-chan? ¿Qué te pasa?

El cerdito siguió haciendo grandes esfuerzos por soltarse, hasta que la chica optó por dejarlo libre. Apenas sus patitas tocaron el suelo, P-chan salió disparado en dirección contraria a la que caminaba Akane.

-¡Vaya!, ¿y qué le pudo suceder para reaccionar de esa manera? –la chica se quedó observando como su cerdo mascota se perdía en la lejanía-. Este día se ha vuelto cada vez más raro. Flautas mágicas, monstruos feroces, dioses misteriosos y mascotas rebeldes –suspiró resignada y siguió caminando-._ "Ranma, espero que realmente no te suceda nada malo" _-pensó.

Las horas pasaron y llegada la noche, Ranma no había dado señales de vida. En el Dojo Tendo, Kasumi se encontraba sirviendo la comida cuando sintieron una especie de rasguños en la puerta principal.

Los integrantes de la familia que ya se encontraban degustando los exquisitos platillos preparados por Kasumi se miraron expectantes cuando el sonido se hizo presente nuevamente.

-¿Qué es eso?

-No lo sé, parece como si un animal quisiera entrar a la casa–dijo Nabiki observando en dirección a la puerta.

-Iré a ver –dijo Akane dejando sus palillos a un lado y poniéndose de pie. Soun y Genma se miraron y se pusieron de pie en el acto.

Cuando Akane abrió la puerta de entrada, no pudo evitar el grito de sorpresa que escapó de sus labios.

-¡Ranma!

A su lado llegaron Soun y Genma y observaron la escena que se les presentaba. Ranma se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo, convertido en chica, sus ropas casi deshechas por lo que parecían ser arañazos, empapado de pies a cabeza, su cuerpo magullado y con diversas marcas de golpes, un trozo de bambú en una mano y un cerdito negro inconsciente en la otra.

-¡Ranma, P-chan!, ¡¿qué les sucedió?! -preguntó inquieta Akane.

-Cerdo... estúpido –fue la respuesta de Ranma chica.

-Saotome, llevémoslo a su cuarto.

-Sí Tendo.

-No. Estoy bien... sólo vine a dejar al cerdo... me estorba.

-¡No, tú no estás bien! –dijo Akane.

-¡Qué sí! –contestó poniéndose de pie-, sólo necesito un poco de agua caliente, cambiarme de ropa y algo de comida. Luego saldré de aquí.

-No, tú no irás a ningún lado sin explicarme qué sucede. Quiero saber de dónde diablos sacaste la idea de que esa flauta podría atraer a un monstruo y por qué dices que un dios la encantó.

-¿Un monstruo? –dijo Soun a espaldas de su hija menor.

-¿Flauta encantada? –preguntó Genma a su vez.

-¡Ya lo arruinaste todo! ¡Ellos no debían saberlo! ¡Nadie debía saberlo! -chilló la peliroja furiosa.

-¡Y piensas que nadie se enteraría si le pides a todos los estudiantes que toquen el instrumento para hacer aparecer al monstruo! –contestó Akane agachándose para tomar en brazos al maltrecho cerdito que descansaba en el suelo-. ¡Qué sucede Ranma! -le interrigó.

Ranma chan miró dubitativa a su prometida, luego a su padre y al señor Tendo. Suspiró profundamente y se internó al interior de la casa. Los demás la siguieron de cerca, ella ingresó a la cocina, sacó un poco de agua caliente transformándose en chico nuevamente, luego salió de la cocina. Akane, Soun y Genma salieron en fila india tras él, Ranma subió a paso lento la escalera hasta su habitación, cerrando la puerta para evitar el ingreso del séquito que lo seguía de cerca. Luego de unos cuantos minutos, salió de su cuarto vistiendo ropas limpias y bajó a la planta baja, el séquito compuesto por su prometida con su cerdito aún inconsciente en brazos, su padre y el padre de su prometida le siguió nuevamente en fila india, llegaron a la sala y él se sentó en su puesto, engulló rápidamente los alimentos ante la atenta mirada de su padre, su prometida y el padre y las hermanas de ésta. Luego se puso de pie y de un súbito movimiento, tomó el brazo de su prometida y la obligó a caminar con él hacia la veranda que daba al jardín.

-Ven, pero deja al cerdo.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde?

-¿Quieres saber la historia? –ella asintió-. Entonces tendrás que venir conmigo, pero sin el cerdo.

Por toda respuesta, ella dejó a P-chan junto a su padre y se apresuró en seguir a Ranma, iban a la mitad del jardín cuando el chico tomó rápidamente a su prometida en sus brazos y saltó la muralla hacia la calle, para luego perderse con ella por los tejados. Soun, Genma, Nabiki y Kasumi se quedaron escrutando la noche para ver si divisaban en qué dirección Ranma desaparecía junto a su prometida.

-¿Qué le parece Saotome? ¿Cree que finalmente consigamos al heredero?

-Hum, eso sería mucho pedir. Lo que me intriga es lo de la flauta, usted sabe que los instrumentos que conceden deseos fueron por mucho tiempo buscados en la antigüedad –dijo Genma ajustándose sus anteojos.

-Sí, pero nadie logró… -el señor Tendo se interrumpió-. ¿Usted cree que Ranma pudo encontrar uno de esos instrumentos? -preguntó con emoción contenida.

-No lo sé, pero si lo hizo significa que…

-¡Podremos pedir cualquier deseo!

-Sí y nosotros compartimos un único deseo, ¿no es verdad Tendo?

-Es verdad Saotome.

Las dos chicas habían escuchado en silencio la conversación y se encontraban tras ellos mirándolos con curiosidad.

Los cuatro volvieron a escrutar la noche. Nabiki, haciendo cálculos para sacar el mayor provecho si la hipótesis de su tío era acertada; Soun deseando que la flauta tuviera los poderes que decía su amigo, para de una vez por todas unir a la joven pareja; Genma planeando la mejor forma de hacerse con el valioso instrumento para cumplir "su" deseo y Kasumi, pensando en qué podría hacer de cenar al día siguiente. En brazos del señor Tendo, un cerdito aturdido pero despierto tenía una mirada vengativa en su pequeño rostro, él también había escuchado la historia y estaba dispuesto a arrebatarle la flauta al causante de todos sus males.

-_Si Ranma encontró una flauta que concede deseos, ¡entonces tengo que encontrar la forma de quitársela!_ –se dijo Genma Saotome y un destello de malicia brilló en sus ojos.

* * *

Ranma había llevado a su prometida al parque cercano al Dojo, allí la dejó suavemente en el suelo y escrutó las estrellas. Ella lo observaba esperando una explicación por parte del chico, le intrigaba saber por qué tanto misterio al hablar de una vieja e insignificante flauta. Él así pareció entenderlo y se dispuso a hablar.

-Este trozo de bambú es capaz de cumplir cualquier deseo.

-¿Qué?

-Está encantada y llamará a una diosa, no a un monstruo. La diosa concederá un deseo al que logre devolvérsela, por eso no puedo dejar que nadie se entere de la verdad, todos querrían adueñarse de ella.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, yo la encontré y el monje que custodia el Templo en donde permanecía escondida me lo dijo. El problema es que no tengo idea de cómo buscar al indicado.

-¿El indicado?

-Sí, el que logrará sacarle un sonido agradable a la flauta.

-¡Por eso pensaste en los estudiantes de música!

-Sí, pero no funcionó, tampoco la idea que me dio Nabiki dio resultado y sólo tengo hasta mañana para conseguirlo. No puedo recorrer los Templos dedicados a la diosa en una noche.

-Déjame verla, tal vez yo...

-¡No! –gritó Ranma con desesperación.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no crees que pueda tocarla bien? –dijo ella frunciendo el ceño- O tal vez... ¡Ranma, piensas que me aprovecharía de algo así!

-¡No es eso!

-Entonces ¿qué es? -preguntó ella cada vez más molesta.

-La flauta atraerá desgracias a aquellos que fallen al tocarla –dijo susurrando sus palabra mientras sacaba el instrumento y lo contemplaba en sus manos-. No sé que tipo de desgracias, el monje no está seguro pero... creo que ya ha comenzado.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Sabes que mi vida siempre está rodeada de sucesos extraños, pero hoy ha sido el doble. Después de que toqué la flauta por primera vez, he tenido el doble de problemas, todos relacionados con mi maldición, o con malos entendidos o el temor a los ga... a los g... los ga...a...

-Gatos –completó Akane.

-Eso y otras cosas relacionadas. Incluso hace un rato, después de salir del lugar de ensayo de la sinfónica, fui perseguido por un perro furioso hasta que me arrojé al río, al momento de salir e intentar regresar a casa, no se de dónde apareció una manada de ga... de g... esas cosas peludas que nombraste hace un rato, entré en pánico y ellos se empecinaron en seguirme, caí por una tubería abandonada, seguí corriendo para perderlos y me encontré con Ryo... con P-chan, el cerdo estaba furioso y me atacó, pero extrañamente, mi fuerza comenzó a disminuir y después de eso, un camión cargado de madera dejó caer su carga y nos golpeó a ambos arrojándonos nuevamente al río, cuando logré salir de allí se había hecho de noche y pude notar el brillo.

-¿El brillo?

-Sí, la flauta estaba brillando con un tono azul.

-Será que las desgracias de las que habló el monje estén relacionadas con lo que te sucedió.

-Puede ser, aunque no sé si a las demás personas que han tocado la flauta les haya sucedido algo extraño.

-¿Y por qué no le pides una opinión a alguien que sepa más sobre el asunto?

-¿Quién? El monje no sabe nada más, ni siquiera me inspira confianza y…

-Quizá Cologne o Hapossai -interrumpió ella.

-¡No!, olvídalo. ¡Qué pasa si descubren el método y piden algo que nos pueda afectar a nosotros!

-Pero qué podrían pedir que fuera tan malo.

-Hapossai que me quede convertido en chica para siempre, sería horrible y Cologne que me enamore de su nieta y me case con ella o que me olvide de ti… -el chico se interrumpió y miró nerviosamente al cielo-. De cualquier forma, no es una buena idea.

-Sí –musitó ella sonrojada, totalmente consiente de la última frase que él había dicho.

-Volvamos a casa, ya sabes lo que querías.

-No todo. Dime qué diosa es la dueña de la flauta.

-Benzaiten.

-La diosa del amor –susurró ella ilusionada.

-¿Del amor?

-Entre otras cosas –contestó desviando la vista.

-Bueno, como sea, debo encontrar una forma de sacarle un sonido a esta cosa y no morir en el intento.

-Lo conseguiremos –dijo ella con convicción.

-Akane, no creo…

-Lo conseguiremos –repitió decidida-. Te ayudaré a investigar y llamaremos a esa diosa. Ahora vamos a casa, no acabé de cenar.

-Vamos –dijo él caminando a su lado en dirección al Dojo.

Ninguno de los dos vio la silueta que se encontraba cerca de ellos y que había escuchado toda su conversación.

-_Tengo que darle esta información, es demasiado importante. Si conseguimos arrebatarles la flauta, ¡las cosas cambiarán! _–se dijo saliendo de su escondite para dirigirse a toda velocidad a su casa.

Mientras tanto, la joven pareja de prometidos llegaba a la casa Tendo, no sin dificultades, ya que durante el trayecto, Ranma había caído sin motivo aparente en dos oportunidades, preocupando cada vez más a su ya inquieta prometida; luego y de quién sabe dónde, había aparecido un camión cisterna, y debido a un imprevisto movimiento, había derramado abundante agua sobre el chico, produciendo la inevitable transformación y después, por tratar de salvar a su prometida de un choque inminente con un loco y descontrolado ciclista, había terminado estampado en una de las murallas de las casas vecinas, con la rueda de la bicicleta marcada en el rostro y un chichón de proporciones en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Todo esto, presenciado atentamente por su prometida, quien también había visto como cada vez que uno de esos acontecimientos sucedía, la ropa de su prometido parecía emitir una luminosidad en tonos azules.

-_Tiene razón_ –se dijo ella ingresando a la casa detras de una muy enfadada y dolorida Ranma- chica. _La flauta es la que causa esos extraños "accidentes"._

-Oh, qué bueno que llegaron –dijo Kasumi amablemente.

Ranma gruñó algo y se dirigió nuevamente a la cocina en busca de agua caliente, luego se sentó a la mesa. Akane no dijo nada e imitó a su prometido, agradeciendo a su hermana por haber guardado su porción de comida. Cuando estaba a punto de empezar a comer, se dio cuenta de las miradas sospechosas que su padre, su tío Genma y su hermana Nabiki le prodigaban a su prometido, quien se encontraba muy concentrado en la televisión para darse cuenta de aquel extraño comportamiento de parte de esa alocada familia.

Ella observó al televisor para enterarse de qué era lo que llamaba por completo la atención de su prometido y cuando logró comprender, ahogó un grito de sorpresa y abrió mucho los ojos.

En la pantalla se veía a una linda reportera que transmitía desde el centro de Tokio, en donde al parecer una extraña e imprevista plaga de ratas había obligado a suspender la presentación de esa noche de la gran orquesta sinfónica de Tokio. Claro, esto no sería tan extraño, de no ser porque todos los músicos que tocaban algún instrumento de viento en aquella orquesta se habían contagiado de una insólita infección respiratoria que los imposibilitaba de tocar durante varios días, además, no se sabía cómo ni por qué, los mismos músicos habían sufrido misteriosos accidentes durante el transcurso de la tarde que habían terminado por quebrarles uno o dos y hasta tres dedos de sus manos, por lo que ninguno se encontraba en condiciones de deleitar al público con su música, lo que transformaba la suspensión de los conciertos en un acontecimiento sin precedente.

-¿Escuchaste? –dijo Ranma dirigiéndose a su prometida.

-Sí –contestó ella.

Ranma asintió y se puso de pie para dirigirse a la escalera, con intenciones de subir a su cuarto, por lo que no pudo notar las miradas codiciosas de tres personas que lo observaban atentamente desde la sala de la casa Tendo.

* * *

Notas finales:

1.-Hola... lo siento por la tardanza (sé que dije que iba a actualizar el fin de semana que pasó), pero me creerían si les digo que tenía listo el capítulo para publicarlo... y mi queridísima hermana lo borró "sin querer"... ¡quise matarla!... Bueno, son cosas que pasan (parece que la flauta también me esta transmitiendo parte de la mala suerte, je,je). Aunque, más vale tarde que nunca ¿no?. En compensación, éste capítulo (reescrito) salió un poco más largo.

2.-Bueno, tal vez este capítulo no sea tan interesante, pero la idea era que algunas personas claves se enteraran de la existencia de la flauta. ¿Por qué la sinfónica de Tokio?, simplemente para bajar las posibilidades de los que tocan el instrumento. Veremos qué sucederá con la flauta ahora que personas que no debían enterarse de su existencia lo hicieron y que Ranma tendrá que aceptar que su prometida finalmente se involucre en el asunto.

3.-Como siempre, ¡muchísimas gracias a quienes leen este escrito!, es una recompensa que me llena de alegría. Gracias a _Nia06, sele-thebest, milk goku, Killina88, Jade Saotome, AkaneKagome, lerinne y Vero_ por dejar sus comentarios por el capítulo dos, son muy amables por tomarse la molestia de escribir lo que piensan de este escrito, gracias, gracias, gracias, por hacerlo, me hacen muy feliz.

4.-Hasta aquí por ahora, nos encontramos pronto. Cuídense mucho y buena suerte!

Madame De La Fère - Du Vallon.


	4. Algunos problemas nocturnos

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½". Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

* * *

"**La flauta mágica"**

*** * ***

Capítulo IV

"**Algunos problemas nocturnos"**

Sentada en su escritorio, con la luz de la pequeña lámpara como única iluminación, la chica de cortos cabellos azulados se encontraba inmersa y concentrada en la lectura de un gran libro de apariencia muy antigua.

-_"La diosa Benzaiten, la única mujer de los siete dioses de la buena suerte es reconocida por sus numerosos talentos. Representada con ocho brazos,__ en sus manos tiene una espada, una joya, un lazo, una flecha, una rueda, y una llave. Las dos manos restantes están juntas en oración. Se dice que cuando un dragón devoró a muchos niños, ella descendió a la tierra para parar su maldad. Los diez reinos de Benzaiten están debajo de las aguas del Lago Biwa, en donde se cree que Benzaiten se casó con un Rey Dragón. La Diosa fue capaz de amansar al Dragón a través de su amor. __Según cuenta la leyenda, la Diosa Benzaiten se puede transformar en serpiente, de ahí viene la creencia de que si una serpiente blanca aparece en tus sueños es un símbolo de buena suerte"-_la chica suspiró-. Vaya, gran parte de lo que dice aquí ya lo sabía.

Se saltó un par de párrafos y sus ojos captaron una nueva información.

_-"Los Templos dedicados a esta diosa son variados, generalmente se encuentran_ _cerca del mar, aunque en Tokio se venera en un pequeño Templo a orillas de un lago en el Parque Inokashira. Las crónicas relatan que este parque fue un regalo del Emperador Taisho. Según la leyenda, Benzaiten lanzó un hechizo maléfico a las agua para las parejas que naveguen por ellas terminen_ _su relación o con la muerte"_ –Akane hizo una pausa y se quedó mirando escéptica el libro que tenía abierto y en donde aparecía una imagen de una hermosa mujer de negros y largos cabellos, montada en una serpiente blanca tocando una Biwa-. ¿Qué no eras la diosa del amor? –le preguntó a la imagen, luego negó con la cabeza y siguió con su lectura-. _"Una leyenda que se remonta a siglos de antigüedad es la que dice relación con la desaparición de dos poderosos instrumentos musicales que pertenecieron a la diosa" _–la chica se detuvo-. ¿Dos?, Ranma sólo me habló de una flauta mágica, pero...-volvió a enfocar su mirada en el texto y prosiguió su lectura-. _"Se dice que los instrumentos fueron encantados por la diosa al extraviarlos. Según la leyenda, se trata de dos flautas de bambú, en apariencia ordinarias, pero que llevan la marca inconfundible de la diosa grabada en oro. Una de ellas tendrá el talento de cumplir cualquier deseo a quien devuelva el instrumento a su dueña, pero tendrá la capacidad de atraer desgracias a quienes fallen en su cometido, aunque las desgracias cesarán una vez que se cumpla el plazo para devolver el instrumento. Por el contrario, la otra destruirá para siempre la felicidad y prosperidad de quien la encuentre, comenzando a atraer desgracias desde el instante mismo en que es sacado el primer sonido de su cuerpo de bambú y sólo por el hecho de encontrarse separada de su gemela. Pero si una de las dos, sea la flauta de la dicha o de la desdicha, logra finalmente ser devuelta a su dueña a tiempo mediante el llamado que emita con su suave y delicada melodía, el hechizo impuesto a las flauta flautas gemelas será destruido y la diosa premiará al indicado concediéndole el deseo que éste le solicite y brindándole prosperidad por el resto de su vida. Claro está que se trata sólo de una antigua leyenda sin bases sólidas y que ha pasado de generación en generación a través de los guardianes del Templo consagrado a la diosa y..." _–Akane se interrumpió y cerró el libro de un golpe, estornudando por el polvo que se desprendió de sus ajadas hojas.

-Una leyenda sin bases sólidas –dijo con ironía-. Y entonces, ¿qué se supone que Ranma tiene en su poder en estos momentos?. Bueno, tenemos dos opciones, o se trata de la flauta encantada sólo para conceder el deseo al indicado o es la flauta que destruye la felicidad y prosperidad. De cualquier forma, es necesario averiguar más, tenemos que ir al Templo del Parque Inokashira.

La chica se levantó de improviso y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta de su dormitorio, ya en el pasillo se fue directamente a la habitación que su prometido ocupaba junto a su padre y abrió con brusquedad la puerta, sin anunciarse.

-¡Ranma!, ya sé que podemos... –se interrumpió de inmediato al darse cuenta que su prometido no se encontraba en su habitación, aunque lo que llamó su atención fue el ver a su tío y su padre prácticamente desmantelando la habitación.

-¿Qué se supone que hacen? –preguntó la chica.

Su padre y su tío titubearon por unos momentos, hasta que Genma no encontró nada mejor que mojarse a sí mismo con un balde de agua fría que casualmente había en su habitación y sacar un letrero detrás de su espalda.

-"Es su hija Tendo, explíquele que hacemos" –enseño el letrero el obeso panda.

-Muy gracioso Saotome –contestó el señor Tendo con cara de pocos amigos-. Akane, lo que sucede hija es que… verás, yo estoy… ayudando a tu tío Genma.

-¿Ayudándolo en qué? –preguntó la chica enarcando una de sus cejas, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Ayudándole a… ¡A ordenar su habitación! ¿No es verdad Saotome?

El obeso panda asintió y comenzó a reír nerviosamente.

-Comprenderás que desde que Ranma y Genma llegaron a esta casa, ellos no han hecho un buen aseo a su habitación y pues, se nos ocurrió que sería un buen momento para limpiar todo y…

-¿Un buen momento? ¿A las once de la noche?

-"Durante el día estamos muy ocupados"-mostró un cartel el panda.

-¿Ocupados en qué? –preguntó ella. El panda levantó un nuevo cartel para contestar.

-"Comiendo".

-Jugando nuestras partidas de shogui –complementó el padre de la chica.

-"Entrenando" –continuó el panda con un nuevo cartel.

-Tomando el té que prepara Kasumi –dijo Soun sonriendo.

-"Comiendo".

-Eso ya lo dijo Saotome.

-Está bien, no tienen que seguir inventando excusas tontas. Me queda claro que algo están ocultando y que no quieren decirme de qué se trata. Por mi pueden seguir 'ordenando' –terminó de decir la jovencita cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

En cuanto la vieron salir, el señor Tendo y el obeso panda suspiraron en conjunto.

-¿Cree que la hemos engañado Saotome? –preguntó Soun Tendo a su panda amigo.

-"Es su hija Tendo, debería conocerla" –contestó el panda con un par de carteles en sus manos.

-Hum, creo que no se ha tragado nada de nada –el hombre del bigote comenzó a gimotear para luego terminar llorando exageradamente-. Mi hija me odiará cuando se entere que buscamos la flauta para lograr que se case con su prometido –decía mientras ríos de lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

-"Para eso primero tenemos que encontrar esa flauta" –escribió el panda- "Creo que Ranma debe tenerla consigo"

-Tiene usted razón Saotome –contestó Soun limpiando su rostro para secar las lágrimas que había derramado-. Debemos quitarle esa flauta a Ranma.

Hombre y panda se miraron a los ojos y asintieron.

* * *

Akane sabía que algo no andaba bien con su familia. Su padre y su tío se comportaban de forma extraña y eso no era bueno. La forma en que ella había recibido a su prometido un par de horas antes debía haber puesto sobre aviso a los mayores y era muy probable que en esos momentos, sus intenciones fueran apropiarse de la flauta, por lo que rápidamente se fue en busca de su prometido, conociéndolo, era muy probable que lo encontrase en el tejado observando el cielo nocturno para encontrar una solución al problema de la flauta.

Decidida, acercó la escalera al alero del tejado y se dispuso a subir. Sus sospechas eran acertadas, allí estaba él, recostado de espaldas con su mirada perdida en el cielo y sus brazos cruzados tras su cabeza a modo de almohada. Era una escena que ella había observado con frecuencia, pero que indudablemente, siempre le sacaba un suspiro y una soñadora sonrisa que ella rápidamente se encargaba de ocultar y olvidar.

Terminó de subir los últimos peldaños de la escalera y se acercó a su prometido, sentándose a su lado.

-Tu padre y el mío están actuando de forma sospechosa. Los encontré desordenando tu habitación, salieron con el pretexto de que estaban ordenando, pero estoy segura que estaban buscando la flauta.

-No la encontrarán, la tengo conmigo.

-Sí, pero tratarán de quitártela –contestó ella.

-Que lo intenten, veremos si pueden arrebatármela –Ranma no había mirado a su prometida desde que había llegado a su lado, ella lo observó por unos instantes y se dispuso a decirle lo que había averiguado en el libro.

-Encontré un antiguo libro sobre mitología y leyendas del país. Hay unas páginas dedicadas a la diosa…

-¡Calla! –interrumpió el chico de la trenza mientras se sentaba bruscamente-. Recuerda que ellos no deben averiguar nada más.

-Bueno, pero lo que dice el libro quizá pueda ayudarnos.

-¿Qué dice el libro?

-Que existen dos flautas, al parecer son gemelas. Una que atraerá desgracias sólo por el tiempo que tiene el indicado para llamar a la diosa, pero la otra... –la chica hizo una pausa- La otra tiene la facultad de hacer infeliz por el resto de su vida a quien fracase en llamar a su dueña.

-¿Eso es todo? –preguntó el chico fingiendo indiferencia.

-¡Te parece poco! ¿Qué pasa si la flauta que encontraste es la malvada? ¿Qué pasa si no logras encontrar a quien pueda tocar bien esa maldita cosa?

-Mi vida no puede ser peor de lo que es ahora Akane.

-Eres un ingrato. No puedes quejarte por siempre de todo lo que te sucede. Sé que tu vida no es fácil, pero de ahí a decir que no puede ser peor, creo que estás exagerando.

El chico se encogió de hombros y chasqueó la lengua.

-¿Qué más averiguaste? –ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido y suspiró de forma cansada.

-Entre los muchos Templos que rinden culto a Benz... –se interrumpió nuevamente ante la mirada ofuscada que le regalaba su prometido- A ella, hay uno que queda aquí en Tokio, en el Parque Inokashira. Podemos ir allí y pedir mayor información ¿no lo crees?

-Entonces, es mejor que vaya ya.

-¿Estás loco?, son cerca de las doce, los Templos están cerrados. Mañana es sábado, tenemos todo el día y…

-Akane, me queda hasta la media noche de mañana para encontrar al indicado y ya he gastado treinta y cuatro oportunidades tontamente, además…

-Tú lo dijiste, las gastaste tontamente. Ranma, no puedes seguir dando palos a ciegas, además debes reconocer que este día ha sido desgastador, debes descansar. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es dormir esta noche para ir mañana temprano al Templo y… pasarme la flauta.

-¡Qué!, no, eso nunca.

-Yo la guardaré hasta mañana y…

-Dijiste que el viejo y tu padre la buscaban, eso pone en peligro a cualquiera que la tenga.

-Sólo la guardaré Ranma y ellos no la encontrarán porque piensan que tú la tienes.

-Olvídalo Akane, la flauta estará más segura conmigo.

Ella lo observaba molesta y decepcionada, sólo quería ayudarle, no era que estuviera interesada en tocar el odioso instrumento, ¿es que acaso su prometido no lo entendía? Seguramente no, sabía que él no cedería, así es que con resignación, comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

-Está bien, pero debes prometer que dormirás y que mañana…

-Lo prometo.

-Bien.

Ambos chicos se miraron fijamente por unos momentos y luego, él se puso de pie, ofreciéndole su mano a su prometida. Ella la aceptó y se incorporó, casi en el acto se vio alzada de la estabilidad que le proporcionaba el tejado y al medio minuto se encontraba frente a la puerta que daba al jardín.

Ranma ingresó a la casa, seguido por su prometida y ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, ya no había nada más que hacer por esa noche… o eso creían.

* * *

La casa Tendo se encontraba en completo silencio a esa hora de la madrugada, tal vez por eso el agudo y chillón grito de una voz femenina se escuchó más elevado de lo que los habitantes de la gran casona estaban acostumbrados.

De inmediato, las distintas luces de las habitaciones de los residentes de la casa familiar se encendieron y se escucharon pasos acelerados en dirección a la habitación de los huéspedes de la familia.

Akane abrió la puerta sin ninguna delicadeza; tras ella, su confundido padre, una asustada Kasumi y una disgustada Nabiki trataban de ver qué era lo que sucedía al interior de la habitación.

-¡Ranma, estás bien! –preguntó la jovencita de cortos cabellos azulados, mientras encendía la luz.

La familia Tendo al completo pudo observar que en una esquina de la habitación, una histérica chica de cobrizos cabellos, empapada de pies a cabeza, hacia lo imposible por escapar de cinco tiernos gatitos que se aferraban a su cuerpo mordisqueando un cordel que envolvía a la pelirroja en el cual se apreciaban suculentos panes de pescado.

-¡¡¡Los gat… los ggga… gaa… tos!!! –gritaba Ranma chica, con abundantes lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, tratando de arañar y trepar por una de las paredes de su habitación-. ¡¡¡Sácalos… saca a los gaa… gatooos!!!

Akane se internó en la habitación y espantó como pudo a los tiernos gatitos que no habían hecho nada más que tratar de conseguir un sabroso bocadillo. Luego cortó de un fuerte tirón la soga atada al cuerpo de Ranma y la arrojó lo más lejos que pudo del cuerpo de su prometido, los felinos corrieron tras su presa, pero Ranma seguía temblando, lloriqueando y arañando la pared. Su prometida escrutó con la mirada la habitación hasta que localizó lo que buscaba.

-¡¿Qué se supone que esta haciendo con ese instrumento tío Genma?! –dijo remarcando cada una de sus palabras de una forma amenazante.

-Yo… -Genma Saotome estaba a punto de tomar la flauta de bambú que permanecía olvidada en el futón de Ranma. Miró riendo nerviosamente a su futura nuera y retrocedió dos pasos en un movimiento calculado para tropezar 'accidentalmente' con un balde de agua fría a medio llenar-. "Sólo quería devolverle la flauta a Ranma… Es todo" –se expresó el enorme panda mediante carteles.

-Sí claro y yo soy la emperatriz –contestó la chica acercándose para tomar la flauta-. Supongo que tampoco sabe quién ató esos panes de pescado a Ranma, quién lo convirtió en chica a las cinco de la mañana y tampoco quién metió a esos gatos en su habitación ¿o sí?

-"Ni idea Akane" –levantó un letrero el panda-. "Lo juro" –finalizó mediante otro letrero, mientras llevaba su pata superior derecha a su corazón.

-Hum –fue la respuesta de la chica-. Kasumi, cuida de Ranma ¿sí? Papá, ¿te puedes encargar de sacar esos gatos de aquí?

Su padre y su hermana asintieron y vieron como la jovencita se internaba en su habitación a grandes zancadas. No pasaron dos minutos cuando Akane volvió a ingresar a la habitación de su prometido. Él, o más bien, ella, aún se encontraba en shock.

Akane le entregó una pequeña llave a su hermana mayor, después recogió el futón en dónde usualmente dormía su tío quien la observaba intrigado y luego se acercó a Ranma chica, la tomó de la trenza con la mano que conservaba desocupada y la arrastró, sentada como estaba hacia la salida del cuarto.

-Akane, ¿qué hago con esto?

-Guárdala por mí Kasumi, en unas horas más te la pediré.

-¿Dónde llevas a Ranma? –preguntó Soun con curiosidad.

-Dormirá en mi cuarto, así, ambos podremos custodiar la caja en donde guardé la flauta... con llave –puntualizó mirando al panda quien se hizo el desentendido.

-¿Llevas a tu prometido a tu habitación hermanita? –preguntó Nabiki con sorna.

-Sí, y espero que no intentes sacar ningún provecho o inventar alguna tontería. Sabes perfectamente que entre este idiota y yo no podría pasar nada de nada, menos aún siendo una chica.

-Yo no estaría tan segura –murmuró Nabiki.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada.

-Ahora, tengo que levantarme en un par de horas, si no fuera mucho pedir les rogaría que todos nos fuéramos a dormir. No quiero volver a saber de flautas, monstruos, maldiciones o gritos desesperados.

Las hermanas de Akane y su padre la observaron desaparecer tras la puerta de su habitación, arrastrando a una trastornada Ranma chica. Kasumi apretó fuertemente la llave que le entregara su pequeña hermana en su mano y se despidió amablemente del resto de su familia para dirigirse a su habitación. Su padre se encogió de hombros y la imitó. Nabiki observó por última vez al interior de la habitación de los Saotome y negó con la cabeza.

-Tendrás que inventar una mejor estrategia para conseguir esa flauta tío Genma, esto fue una estupidez y te aseguro que cuando Ranma recupere la razón, estará furioso contigo. ¿No sé si sabías que hoy en día los pandas se encuentran en peligro de extinción? Yo que tú, tomaría mis precauciones, no quisiera engrosar la lista de animales extintos. Que duermas bien.

La chica de melena castaña cerró la puerta sonriendo malévolamente. Dentro de la habitación, el panda miró enfadado hacia la puerta y arrojó uno de sus letreros al suelo, luego suspiró. Debía reconocer que el plan había sido tonto, pero también debía reconocer que su futura nuera era una rival digna de tomar en cuenta. Mientras ella estuviera ayudando a Ranma, le sería muy difícil conseguir la flauta que cumpliría su deseo.

Miró hacia el piso y gruño un par de veces. Hasta en eso había pensado la chiquilla, se había llevado su futón y le había dejado el mojado futón de su hijo. Frustrado, sacó un par de mantas del armario y se acostó en el piso, ya tendría tiempo para pensar en cómo arrebatarle la flauta a su hijo y cumplir sus ambiciones, para eso era Genma Saotome y había criado a ese chiquillo.

* * *

Notas finales:

1.- Bueno, esto casi no sale. Entre enfermedades, trabajo acumulado durante dos días de ausencia laboral, salidas imprevistas de fin de semana y trabajo de niñera de mi sobrinito, pues tuve poco tiempo, pero ya está y espero que no haya sido tan decepcionante el capítulo. Corto, lo reconozco, pero eso ayuda a que no se aburran tanto ¿no?

2.- Algunas cosas de las mencionadas en la lectura de Akane son verdaderas como el pequeño Templo en el Parque Inokashira o lo de la maldición que supuestamente posee el lago de ese Parque, es entretenido porque las parejas van allí para tratar de romper esa maldición, me recordó a uno de los Ovas, el título en ingles es: "Oh, curserd Tunnel of Lost Love! Let my love be forever", en donde Ukyo y Shampoo intentan separar a Ranma y Akane haciéndoles ingresar al túnel del amor perdido. Si alguien lo ha visto, sabrá de qué hablo (por cierto, es uno de mis ovas favoritos… en realidad todos me gustan, pero este lo encuentro muy gracioso).

3.- Bueno, hasta aquí por hoy. Como siempre y no sería yo si no agradeciera a quienes amablemente me dejaron sus reviews por el capítulo anterior. A **_sele-thebest, shojo88, Nia06, milk goku, lerinne, Killina88, AkaneKagome_** y _**Vero**_ (Bueno Vero, no sé si el papá de Ranma tocará la flauta, pero de que tiene ganas, las tiene jejeje. Gracias por el apoyo). Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer lo que escribo y mucho más por dejar sus opiniones. Gracias, gracias, gracias!

4.- Que todos estén muy bien, nos encontramos pronto y buena suerte!

Madame De La Fère – Du Vallon.


	5. Un juego por la respuesta

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½". Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

**

* * *

  
**

"**La flauta mágica"**

*** * ***

Capítulo V

"**Un juego por la respuesta"**

Los primeros rayos del sol apenas despuntaban cuando la jovencita de cortos cabellos azulados ya se encontraba totalmente vestida y preparada para lo que suponía, sería un ajetreado día.

Akane Tendo se había levantado con energías renovadas, luego de una no muy reconfortante noche de sueño. Tomó la pequeña caja que había conservado muy cerca de ella durante toda la noche y la dejó a los pies de la cama. Acto seguido, se acercó un tanto malhumorada al lado de una indolente pelirroja que dormía placidamente en una poco decorosa posición para tratarse de una señorita.

Akane frunció el entrecejo y observó por un instante a su prometido, convertido en chica, preguntándose cómo era posible que él estuviera profundamente dormido y aparentemente muy tranquilo, siendo que ella se había desvelado, preocupada por la suerte que correrían, no tan solo él, sino también todos los habitantes de la gran casona Tendo, en el caso de no encontrar a tiempo al indicado para hacer que la misteriosa flauta que su tonto prometido había encontrado, emitiera algún sonido agradable que evitara las desgracias que supuestamente, caerían sobre ellos.

Negó con la cabeza y luego de exhalar un profundo suspiro, se arrodilló junto a la pelirroja dándole unos cuantos golpes en su hombro. La jovencita de cobrizos cabellos se removió en su futón, para luego cambiar de postura girando hacia su izquierda y gruñendo algunas palabras ininteligibles. Esto no hizo más que aumentar el mal humor en la chica de cortos cabellos, quien haciendo gala de toda su fuerza e impaciencia, sostuvo fuertemente a la pelirroja por su trenza con una mano, mientras que con la otra se aferraba al hombro descubierto de la jovencita dormida y comenzó a zarandearla bruscamente, mientras acompañaba el movimiento con unos cuantos gritos que hubiesen conseguido despertar inclusive a una estatua.

-¡Ranma! ¡Despierta ya! ¡Tenemos que irnos ahora! –decía Akane, mientras movía con fuerza el cuerpo la chica-. ¡Despierta de una vez, tenemos que ir al Templo!

La pelirroja se incorporó asustada y de golpe en el futón, mirando desconcertada hacia todas direcciones.

-¡Qué! ¡Qué sucede! ¿Terremoto? –cuando pudo enfocar sus profundos ojos azules y giró su rostro hacia su costado, lo primero que pudo observar, fue el ceñudo rostro de Akane. Demasiado cerca para sentirse tranquila-. Akane… ¿Qué… te sucede? –dijo titubeando sus palabras.

-¿No lo recuerdas? –preguntó su prometida, arqueando una de sus cejas.

Ranma negó rápidamente con la cabeza, pero en ese momento fue conciente de que se encontraba en el cuarto de su prometida, por lo que asustada, retrocedió hasta chocar su espalda contra la pared y comenzó a hacer una serie de aspavientos, de forma desesperada.

-Sea lo que sea, no fue mi intención Akane, lo juro... yo no quería y…

-Idiota –le interrumpió su prometida-. Estas aquí porque anoche tu padre trató de arrebatarte la flauta, después de que casi te hace entrar en el neko - ken. Te traje aquí para poder cuidar de ambos –terminó de decir, mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba la caja en sus manos.

-Entonces... tú...

-Se hace tarde Ranma, si realmente quieres encontrar la manera de hacer que la flauta emita un sonido agradable, te recomiendo que te des prisa –dijo la chica de corta cabellera, mientras dirigía sus pasos a la puerta-. Te espero abajo.

Ranma se quedó observando la puerta cerrada tras la salida de su prometida por unos segundos, luego se puso de pie y observó la cama desecha de Akane, cerró sus ojos y exhaló un profundo suspiro.

-"_Será posible que realmente te hayas preocupado por mí_" –pensó mirando fijamente la cama en desorden-. "_Tal vez la diosa me pueda conceder dos deseos y si es así..._"

-¡Ranma! ¡Baja de una vez! –se escucharon unos gritos desde la planta baja que interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

La pelirroja pegó un brinco y se apresuró a alistarse para salir con su prometida en busca del Templo en el Parque Inokashira.

* * *

Kasumi Tendo se había levantado temprano como era de costumbre. Ya tenía el desayuno prácticamente listo y la mesa dispuesta para el arribo de toda la familia, pero lo que no se esperaba era la aparición de los más jóvenes de la casa a primera hora de una mañana de día sábado.

Akane se acercó a su hermana y con una sonrisa, la saludó.

-Buenos días Kasumi.

-Buenos días Akane –contestó su hermana mayor-. Hoy no es día de escuela, ¿qué haces levantada tan temprano?

-Tengo que salir –dijo por toda respuesta-. Kasumi, ¿serías tan amable de entregarme la llave que pedí que me guardaras?

-Por supuesto Akane, aquí la tienes –dijo pasándole la pequeña llave a su hermana, mientras sorprendida observaba el ingreso de un inquieto Ranma-. Buenos días Ranma, ¿tú también tienes que salir?

-Sí Kasumi –contestó el chico, mientras comenzaba a comer rápidamente el desayuno preparado por Kasumi, el cual ni siquiera estaba servido como era debido.

-Ranma, sería bueno que antes de comenzar, me dejaras llevar los platillos a la mesa –le dijo Kasumi dulcemente, pero era indudable que la mayor de las Tendo se había molestado con la acción del chico.

Entonces, Akane intervino para sorpresa de su hermana, a favor de su prometido.

-Kasumi, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Es más, creo que yo también comeré algo rápido aquí… si no te molesta, claro.

-No… no me molesta –contestó Kasumi intrigada por el comportamiento de la pareja de prometidos.

Akane había sacado la flauta de la caja que le había servido para mantenerla a salvo y la había dejado sobre la encimera del mueble de cocina. Luego había comenzado a degustar, al igual que su prometido, algunos de los componentes del nutritivo y exquisito desayuno preparado por Kasumi. Eran tales las ansias de ambos chicos por terminar sus bocadillos rápidamente, que ninguno de los dos se percató del extraño y pálido brillo rosado que resplandecía alrededor de la flauta, cada vez que Kasumi sin darse cuenta, pasaba su delicada mano cerca del instrumento.

Diez minutos después y para el asombro de Kasumi, Ranma y Akane salieron casi corriendo al exterior de la casa familiar, como si realmente estuvieran demasiado apurados para siquiera dedicarle una rápida despedida.

La joven se quedó de pie en medio de la cocina, mirando extrañada la puerta por donde habían desaparecido los más jóvenes de la casa.

-¡Que les vaya muy bien! –dijo finalmente, aunque sabía perfectamente que su hermana menor y su prometido no le habían escuchado.

Luego de ese poco habitual comienzo de mañana, Kasumi se dispuso a llevar los platillos a la mesa para degustarlos con su alocada familia. Fue entonces cuando la hija mayor de Soun Tendo por poco deja caer la bandeja que llevaba en sus manos al encontrarse de frente con su tío Genma.

-Kasumi –dijo el hombre de gafas, tomando ágilmente la bandeja y evitando que ésta cayera al suelo.

-Lo siento tío.

-Hum –fue la respuesta del amigo de su padre-. ¿Sabes si Ranma ya se levantó?

-Sí, se fue junto a Akane hace quince o veinte minutos.

-¡Sabes a dónde fueron!

-No, no me lo dijeron –contestó la chica.

-En ese caso, será mejor que me de prisa –dijo el hombre comiendo algunos bocadillos de los que Kasumi tenía en la bandeja a toda velocidad, bajo la atenta y sorprendida mirada de su joven anfitriona -. Nos vemos luego –terminó de decir Genma, apresuradamente, mientras salía de la casa Tendo comiendo los últimos bocados que le había arrebatado a Kasumi.

La chica quedó atónita con el comportamiento de las tres personas que habían asaltado su cocina, llevándose su botín en frente de sus narices.

Algo raro estaba sucediendo aquel día, algo que ella no se acababa de enterar, pero que seguramente no tardaría en hacerlo. Por lo pronto, ella se dedicaría a lo que mejor sabía hacer, atender las necesidades de esa alocada familia.

* * *

-¿En serio piensas que en el Templo me podrán ayudar? –preguntó Ranma, corriendo por la cerca, mientras su prometida lo hacía por la acera.

-No lo sé –contestó la chica-, pero es mejor averiguarlo a seguir diciéndole a cualquiera que pruebe a tocar la flauta ¿no?

-No se lo dije a cualquiera –dijo el chico de la trenza, ofendido con el comentario.

-¿No? –ironizó su prometida-. Y qué me dices de los chicos del instituto y la orquesta sinfónica.

-Lo de la orquesta fue idea de tu hermana –se defendió él-. Dime, si eres tan lista, ¿qué hubieras hecho tú?

-Averiguar un poco más acerca de la leyenda y luego buscar una solución. En ningún caso me hubiera puesto a pasarle el instrumento a cualquier persona para que lo toque.

-En todo caso… -el chico se interrumpió y detuvo su avance de improviso-. ¡Cuidado!

Acto seguido, se arrojó hacia la calle, tomando a su prometida en sus brazos, para luego elevarse ágilmente y detenerse finalmente en uno de los muros de las casas vecinas.

-¡Ay no! Fallé en mi misión –se escuchó decir no muy lejos de donde había subido Ranma con su prometida en brazos.

La chica observó extrañada el rostro serio de su prometido y luego miró hacia el lugar en donde segundos antes, ella se encontraba.

Una red de pesca se encontraba en el suelo, como si alguien la hubiese arrojado allí. Entonces, Ranma bajó suavemente a su prometida a la estabilidad del suelo y luego observó con detenimiento tras de sí, específicamente, en dirección al follaje de un árbol que se encontraba justo sobre él.

-Sal de allí si no quieres que te saque a la fuerza. Te advierto que eso no te conviene –dijo el joven dirigiéndose al árbol.

No obtuvo respuesta, por lo que de una patada, estremeció el inocente árbol que servía de escondite para el agresor incógnito y posteriormente, se escucharon los gemidos de una persona que caía de una de las ramas más altas del árbol.

Lo siguiente que pudieron apreciar, tanto Ranma como Akane fue a un pequeño ninja con su cuerpo magullado y sus ropas rasgadas, aterrizar de cabeza en el pavimento, emitiendo un ruido sordo y un aullido de dolor que a cualquiera le hubiera asustado.

-¿Sasuke? –dijo la chica incrédula.

-Señorita Akane, por favor perdóneme, pero yo…

-¿Querías lastimar a Akane, Sasuke? –interrogó Ranma, mientras bajaba de un salto del muro.

-¡No, no, no, no! ¡Jamás podría lastimarla!

-Entonces, ¿qué se supone que estabas haciendo?

-Yo… Bueno, yo… es qué…

-De seguro esto tiene que ver con algún plan de Kuno ¿no? –dijo el chico de la trenza, acercándose de forma amenazadora al hombrecito que yacía sentado en el pavimento.

-No… -trató de defenderse el ninja, retrocediendo tan rápido como pudo, hasta tocar su espalda con la pared.

-Ranma, ya déjalo tranquilo –interrumpió Akane-. Debemos continuar, no tenemos tiempo.

-Sí, tienes razón –contestó Ranma tronando sus dedos, consiguiendo que el asustado ninja se llevara una mano a su rostro pálido, como si fuera un escudo capaz de defenderlo de un ataque del joven.

-Aunque me gustaría saber más acerca de sus intenciones –terminó de decir Ranma.

-Sí, pero no podemos tardar más –insistió su prometida.

-Está bien, vamos. La próxima vez, no te salvarás tan fácilmente Sasuke.

Los jóvenes se fueron corriendo nuevamente y dejaron a un confundido ninja en el suelo.

-Qué suerte tuve –dijo después de soltar un profundo suspiro-. Si se enteran que estoy tratando de robarles la flauta y que el plan era capturar a la señorita Akane para luego intercambiarla por el instrumento, estaría muerto ahora mismo. Debo decirle al señor Tatewaki que surgió un problema y que no pude conseguir la flauta que concede deseos.

Poniéndose de pie con resolución, el pequeño ninja se alejó velozmente, haciendo el camino contrario al que seguía la pareja de prometidos.

* * *

Pasadas las nueve de la mañana, la pareja más conocida de Nerima hacía ingreso en el pequeño Templo dedicado a la diosa Benzaiten de uno de los famosos Parques de Tokio.

Ambos se encontraban ansiosos por averiguar algo acerca de cómo hacer que el extraño instrumento que se encontraba en su poder, emitiera el sonido correcto para que la diosa apareciera finalmente. Así que, controlando poco esa ansiedad, Ranma golpeó con fuerza la puerta de entrada, provocando que una bandada de pájaros asustados por los golpes, emprendiera el vuelo revoloteando alrededor del Templo.

-¿Qué en este Templo no hay un monje encargado? –preguntó casi con desesperación, mientras golpeaba nuevamente.

-Cálmate Ranma, de seguro ya vienen a abrir.

-Sí, pero…

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió lentamente y tras ella, apareció un anciano monje mirando extrañado la escena que se le presentaba.

Allí estaba de pie frente a él, una linda chica de cortos cabellos azulados, sirviendo de escudo humano a un apuesto jovencito de trenza y ropas chinas, quien temblaba de pies a cabeza, escondiéndose tras la chica.

-¿Puedo ayudarles? –preguntó el anciano, enarcando una ceja.

-Señor –contestó Akane, observando con una mezcla de fastidio y diversión a su prometido, el que seguía tras ella, aforrándose a sus hombros-. Antes que nada, ¿podría encerrar a su gatito? Verá, él le teme a los gatos –finalizó, mientras indicaba a su prometido con su mano derecha.

-Yo no… le temo a… los ga… los gaaa… los gat… ¡esas cosas peludas con cola!

-¿No? –dijo su prometida con algo de sorna-. Entonces, ¿por qué te escondes tras de mí?

-Estoy… bueno, estoy protegiéndote las espaldas –afirmó el chico enderezando su cuerpo de forma robótica y controlando lo más que pudo su nerviosismo.

El anciano monje observaba divertido a la pareja de jovencitos, luego comenzó a reír suavemente y dejó al pequeño gato en el suelo, cerrando la puerta. Ranma pareció recuperar de inmediato la compostura, mientras su prometida cerraba los ojos y soltaba un suspiro de cansancio.

Entonces Ranma pudo observar con detenimiento al monje que se encontraba delante de ellos, ladeó su cabeza a un costado y frunció levemente el entrecejo.

-¿Usted no es el mismo monje con el que estuve ayer en Nerima?

-¿En Nerima?

-Sí.

-Oh, conoces a mi hermano –afirmó el monje.

-¿Su hermano?

-Sí, él custodia un Templo en Nerima.

Ranma agachó la cabeza derrotado y negó en repetidas ocasiones antes de volver a hablar en un susurro.

-Si es igual a su hermano, estamos perdidos.

El monje los miraba sonriente, esperando que le dijeran en qué los podía ayudar. Fue Akane, al ver que su prometido parecía no reaccionar, quien se decidió a hablar.

-Queremos saber si aquí nos pueden dar información sobre la leyenda de la diosa Benzaiten y las dos flautas que extravío.

-¡Oh, haberlo dicho antes! ¡Por supuesto que puedo darles información sobre las gemelas!

-¡En serio! –dijo Ranma recuperando todo el entusiasmo.

-Sí, pero tendrán que ganarse aquella información –contestó el monje en forma seria y misteriosa.

-¿Ganárnosla? –preguntó la chica.

-Lo sabía, es un fraude. Igual que el otro –murmuró Ranma derrotado una vez más.

-Sí. Verán, existen unos viejos pergaminos que hablan sobre las gemelas y la forma correcta de utilizarlas. Están bajo mi custodia, pero para dejarles verlos… -el monje se interrumpió y elevó lentamente el huesudo dedo índice de su mano derecha al cielo- Tendrán que llevarme a hacer mis compras semanales –terminó de decir con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro.

Ranma y Akane se observaron fijamente, parpadeando rápidamente y con una expresión de desconcierto en el rostro, luego, ambos observaron al monje que los miraba sonriente.

¡Qué! –exclamaron los chicos al mismo tiempo. El monje sonrió con mayor efusividad y contestó.

-Ya estoy viejo y cansado –dijo dejando caer ambos brazos a los costados-. Tú eres joven y fuerte, podrás llevarme en mi vehículo.

-¿Tiene un vehículo? –quiso saber Akane.

-Sí, aquel que se ve allí –contestó el monje indicando a un lado del Templo.

Los chicos miraron en la dirección en que el anciano les indicaba y abrieron mucho los ojos. Momentos después, Akane comenzó a reír imaginando la escena y Ranma comenzó a sentir como un leve tic nervioso se apoderaba de su ojo derecho.

A un costado del Templo se podía observar un deteriorado carromato, con el toldo agujereado en diversos lugares, la madera del carro desastillada, con muchos remiendos y totalmente descolorida, las dos grandes ruedas, torcidas y el asidero, reforzado con abundante alambre por la mitad, ya que al parecer, se había quebrado.

-No, ni lo sueñe, yo no lo llevaré por toda la ciudad en esa… cosa –dijo Ranma.

-Entonces, yo no les mostraré los pergaminos –contestó el anciano.

-¡Pero es un Templo! –dijo Ranma.

-¡Y tiene un encargado! –contestó el monje.

-¡Es usted un abusivo! –se exasperó el chico, dando un paso adelante, en forma desafiante.

-¡Soy un monje amable con quienes lo son conmigo! –se defendió el monje, dando un paso adelante también.

-¡Debería tener vergüenza de chantajear a la gente! –dijo Ranma acercándose con otro paso al monje.

-¡Deberías tener vergüenza de enfrentarte a tus mayores! –respondió el anciano avanzando a su vez.

Para entonces, el chico y el monje ya casi tocaban sus frentes con la de su adversario, en una posición de pelea y con una mueca de disgusto en sus rostros. Akane, quien se había mantenido al margen, decidió que era el momento de intervenir, estaban perdiendo demasiado tiempo en una discusión absurda.

-¡Déjense de tonterías los dos! –dijo la chica-. Ranma, no tenemos otra opción, necesitamos ver esos pergaminos.

-¡No pienso cargar a este monje loco en esa… cosa destartalada por toda la ciudad!

-Pero…

-Bueno –interrumpió el monje de improviso-. Se me ocurre un trato justo.

-¿Un trato justo? –preguntaron ambos chicos.

-Sí. ¡Decidiremos todo con una partida de Beigoma (1)! –contestó el anciano monje levantando una vez más su dedo índice al cielo y mostrando una expresión de júbilo en su arrugado rostro.

-¡Beigoma! –exclamó la pareja de jovencitos.

-¡Oh, sí! –gritó el anciano aplaudiendo efusivamente-. ¡Hace muchos años que no juego y es tan divertido! ¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Jugaremos Beigoma!

-Espere un momento, ¿qué decidiremos con el juego? –preguntó el chico, interrumpiendo la alegre celebración del monje.

-Si ganan, les mostraré los pergaminos inmediatamente –dijo el anciano cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Y si perdemos? –interrogó Akane.

-Él tendrá que llevarme a hacer mis compras en mi vehículo y sólo después de eso, dejaré que vean los pergaminos.

-Ranma, es la única opción. Debemos aceptar –le dijo Akane a su prometido al oído-. Yo jugaré con él, estoy segura...

-¡Qué! –se escandalizó el chico-. Si alguien va a jugar con ese monje loco, ese alguien seré yo.

-¿Sabes jugar? –preguntó su prometida.

-Por supuesto –contestó él-. Bien, ¿dónde jugaremos?

El monje sonrió un vez más y les indicó que lo acompañaran al lado posterior del Templo.

Minutos después, un eufórico monje se subía de un salto al destartalado carromato, llamando a gritos a un apesadumbrado jovencito que se arrastraba derrotado a tomar el asidero del 'vehículo' de monje encargado del Templo de Benzaiten.

-¡Vamos! ¡Apresúrate muchacho!

Ranma miró con resentimiento al monje que había ganado nueve de los diez juegos que habían disputado, y tomó el asidero del carromato. Su prometida observaba de cerca la escena con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-¿No que sabías jugar?

-Estoy fuera de práctica –contestó su prometido con disgusto.

-A pesar de todo, te ves muy bien tirando de ese carro –comentó divertida-. Se ven bastante pintorescos.

Su prometido solo gruño por respuesta, pero luego sonrió ampliamente cuando escuchó que el monje se dirigía a la chica.

-¿Qué esperas para subir jovencita?, necesito a alguien que me ayude a cargar las compras, mis huesos ya no son tan jóvenes y…

-¡Qué! –chilló la chica interrumpiéndole-. ¡Ni muerta me subo a esa cosa!

-Oh, entonces, olvídense de los pergaminos.

-¡Es usted un chantajista!

-Akane, sube de una vez –dijo Ranma con una amplia sonrisa en los labios-. ¿No querías ayudarme? –ironizó.

-¡Tú cállate! –exclamó ella enfadada mientras se dirigía de forma resignada hasta el carromato-. Si me hubieras dejado jugar a mí, nada de esto estaría pasando.

-Sí, como tú digas.

El anciano monje palmeó el asiento a su lado, indicándole a la chica que se sentara. Ella exhaló un profundo suspiro y de un salto, se sentó al lado del anciano.

-¡Vamos caballito! –gritó el monje emocionado, ganándose una furibunda y asesina mirada del chico de la trenza. El anciano comenzó a reír nerviosamente y aclaró su garganta-. Quiero decir, puedes comenzar a andar jovencito.

Ranma dio vuelta su rostro, enfocando su mirada al frente y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del Templo, atrayendo las miradas de las pocas personas que se encontraban en los alrededores a esa hora de la mañana.

-Estas cosas me suceden solo a mí –se recriminó el chico, con el rostro rojo por la vergüenza y la irritación que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento.

Pero lo que lo tenía medianamente satisfecho era que finalizado aquel estúpido trayecto, descubriría por fin el método para hacer que la diosa apareciera y cumpliera su deseo.

O por lo menos, eso creía.

* * *

Notas finales:

1.-¡Muy buenos días! (tarde o noche, todo dependerá del momento en que me honren leyendo esto, jeje). Lo sé, lo sé… me tardé demasiado en actualizar esta historia, no tengo excusa ni perdón. Lo siento muchísimo, pero ya está y no pienso dejar que algo así suceda de nuevo (o al menos, eso espero). Ya va quedando muy poco de este relato, porque en verdad, esto debió ser un one shot… pero se alargó demasiado. No creo que queden más de dos o quizá tres capítulos, así es que, estamos llegando al final.

2.-(1) El Beigoma es un juego tradicional japonés considerado para niños. Se jugaba con pequeñas caracolas, ahora reemplazadas por piezas de hierro, a las que tienes que hacer girar en una plataforma de lona que se coloca sobre un barril pequeño. Para hacer girar las piezas, debes valerte de una cuerda delgada enrollada alrededor de la pieza, que luego sueltas sobre la plataforma, consiguiendo así que gire. La última pieza que se mantenga girando sobre la plataforma, gana el juego. Actualmente, existe la modificación de este antiguo juego, en lo que se conoce como Bey Blade (sí, el mismo juego de la serie de animación).

3.-Bueno, espero que este capítulo no les haya resultado tan latoso. A quienes se dan el tiempo para leer esta historia, muchísimas gracias, y a quienes me dejaron sus reviews por la anterior entrega, mil gracias, de todo corazón les agradezco. A _**Nia06, Shojo88, Sele, milk goku, lerinne, Killina88 y Caro**_, de verdad, gracias por tomarse la molestia de escribir sus comentarios para esta humilde servidora, son muy valiosos y me llenan de alegría.

4.-Bueno, será hasta una próxima oportunidad. Que todos estén muy bien, nos encontramos pronto y buena suerte!

Madame De La Fère – Du Vallon.


	6. El robo de la flauta

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½". Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

**

* * *

  
**

"**La flauta mágica"**

*** * ***

Capítulo VI

"**El robo de la flauta"**

Avanzaban con cautela por el lugar. El extraño monje les precedía indicándoles el camino por un pasadizo húmedo, oscuro y descuidado.

Akane se preguntaba por qué el guardián de un Templo tan afamado como aquel escondería los famosos pergaminos de la diosa Benzaiten en un lugar tan inhóspito y correría el riesgo de que se estropearan para siempre. Mientras tanto, Ranma iba tras su prometida, preguntándose en qué momento aparecería el espeluznante animalito que viera temprano en la mañana. Presentía que la cosa peluda de cuatro patas, con cola frondosa y orejas puntiagudas a la que la gente solía designar con el nombre de mascota y compañera de soledad, le atacaría en cualquier momento.

Así, llegaron a la última habitación del hogar del "monje loco", tal era el nombre con el cual, el chico de la trenza había decidido nombrar a su anfitrión. El lugar no era más acogedor que el largo pasadizo por el cual habían ingresado. El monje se dedicó a encender una lámpara de aceite y la habitación se iluminó tenuemente.

Las sombras que las tres personas proyectaban en las gigantescas paredes de aquel lugar eran alargadas y le daban un aspecto bastante tétrico a aquella habitación. Fue entonces que el monje se acercó a una enorme repisa adosada a una pared, con varios compartimientos que comenzaban en el suelo de la habitación y terminaban casi al tocar el techo. Los compartimientos se encontraban repletos de antiguos libros y rollos de pergamino. El monje miró hacia arriba e indicó un empolvado arcón de unos sesenta centímetros de largo por cuarenta de ancho, confeccionado con madera de ébano.

-Allí se encuentra lo que buscan –dijo el anciano con voz calmada.

-¡Bien! ¡Entonces déjeme sacarlo! –exclamó Ranma con emoción, dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba el monje.

El anciano lo detuvo poniendo su mano huesuda en el pecho del chico y negó con la cabeza, luego levantó el dedo índice al cielo y cerró los ojos para comenzar con lo que parecía, iba a ser un largo discurso.

-Regla número uno del Templo de la diosa Benzaiten: "Todo antiguo pergamino que quiera ser consultado, deberá ser entregado de manos del guardián de él". No puedes sacarlo de su arcón jovencito, ese trabajo me corresponde.

-¡Y qué espera para sacarlo! –dijo el joven.

-Que me alces. No pretenderás que yo siendo un anciano, trepe por este mueble y saque ese pesado arcón sin ayuda ¿no?

-Suponía que algo así sucedería –contestó el joven de la trenza mientras se agachaba para que el anciano se subiera a su espalda.

El anciano trepó a la espalda de Ranma y luego comenzó a escalar por los compartimientos de la gran repisa, a medida que Ranma se iba incorporando. Cuando el monje logró tomarse de la última repisa y poner una de sus manos en el arcón, el grito desesperado de Akane, quien se encontraba a unos pasos de su prometido, alertó a éste, haciendo que Ranma olvidara por completo al monje y se diera media vuelta con rapidez para saber qué era lo que asustaba a su prometida.

-¡Quítamela! ¡Quítamela! ¡Quítamela! –gritaba Akane con sus ojos cerrados y agitando frenéticamente sus cabellos con ambas manos.

-¡Qué! ¡Qué te sucede Akane! –decía Ranma, tratando de descubrir qué tenía que quitarle a su prometida-. ¡Qué tienes!

-¡Quítamela!

Ranma tomó a Akane de sus hombros y observó detenidamente la cabeza de su prometida, frunció el ceño y luego pasó su mano derecha por los cortos cabellos de la chica.

-Akane, abre los ojos, es una pelusa –dijo con serenidad, mostrándole su mano extendida.

-Yo… pensé que era una araña –reconoció Akane con una risita nerviosa-, o algo peor.

Ranma alzó una de sus cejas y la observó con diversión.

-¿Jovencito?

Ranma se dio media vuelta y comenzó a transpirar copiosamente, tragando con dificultad y abriendo enormemente sus ojos. Con los gritos de Akane, se había olvidado del anciano monje y ahora, éste se encontraba colgando de la repisa con ambas manos, movía sus piernas de una forma desesperada de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar algún apoyo ya que sus pies estaban separados por casi metro y medio del suelo y con su cabeza soportaba el peso del arcón de ébano que contenía los preciados pergaminos.

-Jovencito –volvió a decir el monje con una voz de ultratumba-. Serías tan amable de ayudarme.

-¡El monje! ¡Ranma, ayúdale! –dijo Akane asustada.

Ranma por toda respuesta, se acercó al monje e hizo que apoyara ambos pies sobre sus hombros.

-Gracias –dijo el monje, para luego sostener el arcón con ambas manos y comenzar a bajarlo de a poco y muy lentamente.

Cuando el arcón estuvo en la parte baja de la repisa, el monje hizo que Ranma se agachara nuevamente para poder bajarse. Una vez efectuada aquella acción, ambos prometidos sonrieron nerviosamente al darse cuenta del enorme chichón que había aparecido en la calva cabeza del anciano, producto del golpe que aparentemente había recibido del pesado arcón. El monje les observó por unos momentos y luego se volvió hacia la repisa de donde sacó dos pergaminos y empuñándolos como si se tratasen de espadas, comenzó a golpear una y otra vez a Ranma en la cabeza.

-¡Te volviste loco! –gritaba el anciano, mientras desquitaba su frustración en la cabeza del joven artista marcial-. ¡Dejar a alguien como yo en aquella posición! ¡Debes aprender a respetar a tus mayores! ¡Pude quebrarme un hueso!

-¡Ya basta! –se defendía Ranma, cubriendo su cabeza con ambas manos-. ¡No le sucedió nada!

-¡Debería darte vergüenza!

-¡Lo siento!

-¡Descuidar a una persona de mi edad así!

-¡Quieren calmarse los dos! –intervino Akane con la voz en grito-. La culpa fue mía señor, así que le pido disculpas.

El monje soltó los pergaminos y suspiró. Luego asintió en silencio y volvió sobre sus pasos para tomar el arcón y transportarlo hacia la mesa que se encontraba al centro de la habitación. De vez en cuando le regalaba miradas llenas de rencor al joven de la trenza. Posteriormente, sacó una antigua llave oxidada de debajo de su manga izquierda, con la que después de muchos intentos, logró abrir el arcón. Del interior, sacó varios pergaminos y algunos libros, los que dejó caer sobre la mesa. Al caer, los documentos y libros levantaron una nube de polvo que provocó un ataque de tos en las tres personas que se encontraban allí. Finalmente, el monje introdujo nuevamente su mano en el interior del arcón y sacó un amarillento y ajado pergamino, escrito con exquisita caligrafía.

-Esto es lo que buscan –dijo con total solemnidad.

Ambos chicos se miraron y sonrieron alegremente tratando de tomar el pergamino al mismo tiempo, pero el monje se los impidió.

-No –dijo el anciano a la vez que negaba con un movimiento de cabeza y levantaba su huesudo dedo índice al cielo-. Regla número dos de Templo de la diosa Benzaiten: "Todo pergamino que pertenezca a la colección especial del Templo deberá ser leído y estudiado únicamente por el monje encargado". Como este pergamino pertenece a dicha colección, debe ser leído por el monje encargado, es decir, su servidor –terminó de decir con una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios.

Ambos chicos se miraron con angustia y dejaron caer sus cabezas en una actitud de derrota. El monje les hizo tomar asiento y comenzó con la lectura en voz alta de tan importante documento. Luego de quince minutos de escuchar lo que a oídos de Ranma, era solo palabrería, el monje se aclaró un poco la garganta y comenzó a leer lo que captó inmediatamente la atención de la pareja de jovencitos.

-"… Así, la diosa Benzaiten y sus instrumentos extraviados se valdrán de un mediador para encontrar al individuo indicado, quien finalmente logrará atraer a nuestro mundo a la diosa una vez más. Las flautas gemelas tienen el poder de eligir por si mismas al mediador y éste se dará cuenta de que posee aquel don porque cuando intente…" –el monje detuvo su lectura abruptamente.

-Porque cuando intente… -le incitó a seguir Akane.

-¡Qué, qué sucederá cuando el mediador intente qué! ¡Cómo se descubre al mediador! –quiso saber Ranma al borde de un ataque de histeria.

El anciano cerró los ojos, enrolló el pergamino y suspiró.

-No lo dice –dijo despreocupadamente.

-¡Qué! –gritaron ambos chicos.

El monje se encogió de hombros, sonrió con nerviosismo y se rascó la cabeza con su mano derecha.

-¿Qué quiere decir con que no lo dice? –preguntó Akane.

-El pergamino se encuentra roto a la mitad –contestó el monje.

Ranma se desplomó en el suelo y Akane abrió sus ojos como plato. ¿Para eso habían perdido toda la mañana entre juegos tontos, recorridos en un viejo carromato por todo Tokio y discusiones con aquel monje loco?, ¿para leer un pergamino que no contenía ninguna información que les ayudara? Eso no podía estar sucediendo ¿o sí?

Ranma se recuperó y le arrebató el pergamino de las manos al monje para comprobar que lo que el viejo decía, se trataba de la verdad. El monje comenzó a reír suavemente y se golpeó suavemente la frente con una de sus manos.

-Nunca pensé que llegaría a necesitar aquel trozo de papel –dijo pensando en voz alta-. Verán, hace algunos años, un aprendiz que me ayudaba a ordenar esta habitación, resbaló con una caja de pergaminos en sus manos. Cayeron al suelo y el jovencito, muy simpático y atento debo reconocer, pero algo atolondrado, derramó sin querer un balde de agua sobre algunos de aquellos pergaminos al momento de levantarse del suelo. Así es que yo decidí cortar los trozos ilegibles y botarlos. Obviamente, éste es uno de aquellos pergaminos.

Ranma comenzó a reír en forma histérica, mientras arrugaba sin darse cuenta el trozo de pergamino que tenía en sus manos.

-Jovencito –dijo el monje con disgusto-, ese pergamino es un tesoro y…

-¡Cómo va a ser un tesoro si está incompleto! ¡El pergamino es una burla y usted también!

-¡Jovencito!

-Yo me voy, ya no puedo perder más tiempo con un monje loco que me hizo recorrer toda la ciudad transportándolo en esa estúpida cosa para nada Akane –diciendo aquello, Ranma se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Akane lo observó apesadumbrada y luego hizo una profunda reverencia al monje.

-Señor, gracias por su ayuda, pero ya nos vamos.

-Oh, no tienen nada que agradecer. ¡Vuelvan cuando quieran! –gritó viendo a la chica de cortos cabellos salir de la habitación. Luego se cruzó de brazos y adoptó una postura meditabunda-. Tal vez debí decirles que los pergaminos siempre hablan de un "mediador", pero tratándose de una diosa, es probable que sea una mediadora.

El pequeño gatito que había asustado a Ranma aquella mañana, ingresó en la habitación, se acercó al monje ronroneando y saltó ágilmente a los brazos del anciano.

-¿Tú que opinas? –preguntó el monje a su pequeña mascota-. Bah, supongo que lo descubrirán tarde o temprano.

* * *

-No puede ser. Sencillamente no puedo creerlo –decía Ranma mientras caminaba aceleradamente en dirección al Dojo Tendo, seguido muy de cerca por su prometida-. ¡Por qué estas cosas me suceden a mí!

-Ranma, no es tan malo –trataba de animarlo su prometida-. Al menos sabemos que la flauta buscará a un mediador.

-Sí. ¡Pero cómo demonios sabremos cuál es la señal!

-Bueno, tal vez… tal vez… -titubeó ella sin encontrar la respuesta que buscaba.

-No se te ocurre nada esta vez, ¿verdad? –Ranma se detuvo y encaró a la chica que paró en seco para no chocar de frente con él-. Reconócelo Akane, estoy perdido.

-Eso no es verdad, nunca te has dado por vencido. Además…

Toda palabra que iba a salir de boca de la chica murió al momento en que escuchó con claridad los chillidos característicos de su cerdo mascota acercándose. Akane sonrió al ver a P-chan y Ranma volteó en la dirección en la que se escuchaba aquel sonido. Frunció el ceño al ver a Ryoga acercarse a toda velocidad.

-¡P-chan! –llamó Akane a su cerdito negro, pero extrañamente, el animalito se arrojó de inmediato a los brazos de un sorprendido Ranma, haciendo caso omiso de la presencia de su dueña.

-¡Qué te pasa cerdo del demonio! –exclamó Ranma al sentir que las pequeñas patitas de P-chan trataban de desabotonarle su camisa.

-P-chan, pero qué… -Akane se interrumpió nuevamente al escuchar muy cerca de ella el conocido timbre de una campanilla de bicicleta.

Se quitó del camino justo a tiempo, ya que de lo contrario, la exuberante amazona de violeta cabellera la hubiese atropellado.

-¡Airen! –exclamó Shampoo arrojándose a los brazos de Ranma, quien cayó con cerdo y amazona al suelo, al perder la estabilidad-. Shampoo estar muy feliz de haber encontrado a Ranma en su camino –prosiguió la amazona, mientras restregaba su cuerpo contra el chico de la trenza.

Akane, quien no había perdido detalle de toda la escena, estaba roja de furia. Iba a emprender el camino a su casa, cuando tuvo que saltar ágilmente hacia atrás para no ser alcanzada por una cadena que había arrojado Mousse, tratando de alejar a Ranma de su querida Shampoo.

Tanto el artista marcial de la trenza como la joven china se habían puesto de pie enseguida, evitando el contacto con las peligrosas cadenas de Mousse.

-¡Saotome! ¡Cómo te atreves a abusar así de mi Shampoo! –reclamó el joven de largos cabellos.

-¡Mousse! ¡Por qué interrumpir encuentro romántico de Shampoo! –gritó la amazona.

En tanto la discusión de los jóvenes chinos seguía, Ranma se había descuidado y P-chan había logrado tomar la flauta que el joven de la trenza había dejado caer durante el ataque amoroso de Shampoo.

Akane, al darse cuenta de aquello, avanzó con rapidez hacia donde se encontraba su mascota.

-¡P-chan!, ¿pero qué haces? ¡Devuélveme esa flauta! –reclamó.

Ranma escuchó aquel reclamo y observó al suelo. A unos metros de él, Ryoga sostenía el instrumento en su pequeño hocico.

P-chan miró a su dueña con lágrimas en los ojos y luego los cerró volviendo su cabeza a un costado, como pidiéndole perdón por lo que iba a hacer. Posteriormente, comenzó a correr a toda velocidad calle abajo.

-¡P-chan! –gritó Akane.

-¡Maldito cerdo estúpido! ¡Vuelve acá! –gritó Ranma, para luego, salir tras Ryoga.

Los demás lo siguieron por distintos motivos. Akane, para ayudarle a quitarle la flauta a P-chan, Shampoo, para seguir reclamándole por su ansiada cita y Mousse, para vengar a su querida Shampoo por lo que consideraba un aprovechamiento por parte del chico de la trenza para con su amada.

Mousse y Shampoo alcanzaron al instante a Ranma cuando éste estaba a punto de tomar a Ryoga por la pañoleta que llevaba atada a su cuello. Shampoo se arrojó a la espalda de Ranma para abrazarlo y Mousse lo tomó de uno de sus brazos justo cuando una amable pero inoportuna viejecita comenzaba a rociar la calle con agua.

La transformación de los tres chicos no se hizo esperar. Akane se detuvo y P-chan también. Allí estaba Ranma chica corriendo en círculos mientras agitaba ambos brazos, desesperada por tener a una linda gatita púrpura aferrada a su espalda, mientras un pato con anteojos sobrevolaba en el aire, arrojando uno que otro cuchillo a la histérica pelirroja.

El cerdito negro frunció el ceño y emprendió una nueva carrera. Su dueña iba a seguirlo, pero los gritos de su prometido, ahora convertido en chica la detuvieron.

-¡Quítamela de encima! ¡Quítamela! –gritaba la pelirroja.

Akane suspiró resignada, luego buscó con la mirada en el suelo hasta que encontró una pequeña piedra, se la arrojó con precisión al ave que seguía disparando afiladas dagas sin dar en el blanco y lo hizo caer en picada al suelo.

-¡Lo siento Mousse!

Recibió un fuerte graznido del chico pato, quien con un gran chichón en su cabeza se desplomó en el suelo.

Luego detuvo a la pelirroja y tratando de evitar los arañazos que pretendía darle la pequeña gatita púrpura, la sostuvo del pelaje de su lomo y la arrojó lo más lejos que pudo del lugar en donde se encontraban. El maullido de la gata se escuchó a la distancia y ella sonrío traviesamente.

-Lo siento Shampoo –dijo con ironía, disfrutando de aquella pequeña venganza.

Observó a la pelirroja que se había desplomado casi inconciente en el suelo y se acuclillo a su lado. Dándole golpecitos en ambas mejillas, trató de hacerla reaccionar.

-¡Ranma, debemos recuperar la flauta! –le dijo a Ranma chica-. ¡Ranma, reacciona! ¡P-chan se llevó la flauta!

-¿Qué flauta? –contestó Ranma con los ojos desorbitados.

-¡La flauta de Benzaiten! ¡Ranma, debes reaccionar! –terminó de decir, mientras zarandeaba bruscamente a la chica.

-Oh, sí… la flauta –dijo la chica, pero luego se incorporó de un golpe-. ¡Ese cerdo se llevó mi flauta! –dijo palpando su cuerpo para convencerse de aquello. Akane solo asintió.

-¡Cerdo despreciable! –exclamó poniéndose de pie-. ¡Ya verás! ¡Nadie se mete con Ranma Saotome!

-¡Hey! ¡Recuerda que es mi cerdito! –le recriminó su prometida.

-Sí, lo sé. No le haré daño –contestó sin convencer a la chica ni por un momento-. Tengo que recuperar esa flauta –dijo con decisión, mientras se dirigía corriendo calle abajo.

Su prometida lo observó por unos segundos y suspiró de forma cansada. Luego se dispuso a seguirlo, corriendo ella también.

Ninguno de los dos advirtió al obeso hombre de anteojos que había observado aquella peculiar escena con total atención, escondido tras unos contenedores de basura.

Genma Saotome se ajustó sus gafas y frunció el ceño.

-Nadie sabe para quién trabaja ¿no? Esperaré que ellos recuperen la flauta y luego se las arrebataré –dijo con una sonrisa en los labios-. Esa pequeña flauta logrará hacer que de una vez, deje de usar este molesto pañuelo. ¡Sí, recuperaré mi hermosa cabellera y volveré a ser un hombre apuesto!

El ambicioso y descarado padre del joven Saotome se retiró del lugar, con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

Notas finales:

1.-¡Hola! Nuevo capítulo y nos vamos acercando al final.

¿Logrará Ryoga convertido en P-chan sacar algún sonido a la flauta? ¿Ranma y Akane le darán alcance? ¿Genma les arrebatará la flauta? ¿Podrán descubrir al mediador?

Pronto lo sabremos…

2.-Gracias por seguir acompañándome con este escrito. A quienes me dejaron sus valiosos y queridos comentarios por el capítulo anterior **Mya23, Sele, Nia06, Paola, ****Caro **y **Anami** (No alcancé a contestarte personalmente antes de publicar, así es que gracias, gracias), muchísimas gracias, saben que sus palabras son enormemente valoradas por quien escribe esta historia. De todo corazón, muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de escribirme sus opiniones.

3.-Nos encontramos en una nueva entrega. Que tengan una linda semana y buena suerte!

Madame De La Fère – Du Vallon.


	7. Inesperada visita a la mansión Kuno

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½". Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

**

* * *

  
**

"**La flauta mágica"**

*** * ***

Capítulo VII

"**Inesperada visita a la mansión Kuno"**

La persecución se había extendido por más de dos horas, esto a raíz de la poca orientación del cerdito negro, el que había corrido con todas sus fuerzas por las calles de Nerima, en diferentes direcciones y pasando más de dos veces por un mismo lugar.

Darle alcance a un animalito pequeño como P-chan no hubiera sido problema para un artista marcial tan rápido y hábil como Ranma Saotome, pero, el joven Saotome había encontrado en su camino, una serie de dificultades, ya que cada vez que él se encontraba a punto de tomar a P-chan entre sus manos, algo extraño sucedía.

Primero, había resbalado al pisar unas cuantas esferas pequeñas que pertenecían a un par de niños que jugaban en la calle. En consecuencia, la pelirroja había aterrizado de espaldas en el asfalto, maldiciendo su mala suerte, siendo observado con desconcierto por su prometida y dejando que el pequeño cerdito negro le sacara gran ventaja.

Luego y cuando nuevamente habían alcanzado a P-chan, no había sabido cómo se había abierto casi por arte de magia una tapa del acueducto que servía para recolectar las aguas lluvias. Ranma había caído al agujero, pero había logrado aferrarse al borde, por lo que Akane no había tenido ninguna dificultad en ayudar a la enfurecida pelirroja a salir de su predicamento, pero entre tanto, el cerdito había vuelto a escapar.

Así, se fueron sucediendo una serie de circunstancias, las cuales impedían la captura de la mascota de la joven de corta cabellera para recuperar la flauta encantada, que a estas alturas, Akane ya comenzaba a llamar con el nombre de 'flauta maldita'.

Agotados por las constantes carreras, deprimidos por darse cuenta de que la hora avanzaba y estaban perdiendo valioso tiempo y con la incertidumbre de saber si conseguirían finalmente hacer que la diosa apareciera, la pareja de prometidos no se dio cuenta en qué momento, P-chan había llegado al enorme portón divisorio de una gran mansión conocida y temida por todos los que sabían quienes eran sus propietarios.

-¡Espera, no entres allí! –gritó Ranma chica, desesperada al ver que el cerdito estaba a centímetros de deslizarse por debajo de la gran puerta principal.

P-chan observó con en ceño fruncido a la ofuscada y decidida pelirroja que lo seguía de cerca, y luego se internó en el jardín de la mansión Kuno.

-¡Maldito cerdo estúpido! –exclamó la pelirroja-. Ahora tendré que entrar a esta casa de locos.

-Tal vez tengamos suerte y ellos no se encuentren en casa –dijo Akane.

Ranma no contestó y se impulsó dando un impecable salto hasta quedar sobre la enorme pared que separaba a la mansión Kuno de la calle. En la acera, su prometida lo observaba esperando que la ayudara a subir.

-Ranma, ¿no me vas a ayudar a entrar?

-Lo siento Akane, pero creo que será mejor que me esperes aquí.

-¡Qué! ¿Por qué? –demandó la chica.

-Porque quiero encontrar a ese cerdo rápido –contestó Ranma.

-¿Y crees que yo te estorbaré?

-No es eso. Sólo déjalo ¿si?

-¡Ranma! –gritó su prometida con furia, mientras veía desaparecer a la pelirroja rápidamente, dando ágiles saltos, en el interior del jardín.

El joven sabía que había sido injusto con ella, su prometida sólo quería ayudarle, pero de acuerdo a las últimas experiencias que había pasado en aquella mansión, sabía de sobra lo peligrosa que resultaba una expedición por el lugar. Recordaba perfectamente las veces que había estado a punto de ser devorado por 'la mascota' de los hermanos Kuno, y lo menos que quería en esos momentos era exponer a su prometida a peligros innecesarios. Además, estaba el hecho de que seguramente, Kuno saldría del lugar menos esperado para saludar a sus visitantes y el sólo observarlo acercarse a su prometida, le ponía los pelos de punta y la sangre le hervía. Frunció el ceño y trató de enfocar todos sus sentidos en la búsqueda de Ryoga.

Mientras tanto, afuera de la mansión, Akane se encontraba en ese estado de furia y frustración casi incontrolable que siempre se producía en ella al verse desvalorizada por su prometido.

-¡Ah, no! ¡Ese engreído no me dejará atrás tan fácilmente! ¡Le dije que lo ayudaría y es lo que voy a hacer!

Con decisión, la chica de cortos cabellos buscó con la mirada algún medio que le permitiera ingresar con facilidad al interior de la casa. Sus ojos enfocaron un árbol que se encontraba cerca de la pared a no más de tres metros de donde ella permanecía. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, corrió hacia el árbol y comenzó a trepar; en menos de cinco minutos, la chica se encontraba dentro de la residencia de la familia Kuno, feliz de haberse salido con la suya y de poder demostrarle a su prometido que ella era tan capaz como cualquiera de ayudarle a conseguir su ansiado deseo.

* * *

P-chan, sin saber cómo lo había hecho, se encontraba en un lugar que no le era del todo desconocido, pero no podía recordar con claridad el haber estado antes allí, aunque por alguna extraña razón, el lugar le provocaba escalofríos.

El pequeño cerdito avanzó con cautela por el cuidado jardín, rodeado de árboles, linternas de piedra y césped, observando para todos lados, atento a lo que sucedía a su alrededor y sin soltar ni por un segundo la flauta que conservaba en su pequeño hocico. Cuando estuvo en el centro del jardín, se detuvo para recuperar el aliento, pero no habían pasado dos minutos, cuando se sintió observado. Se dio vuelta para encarar al espía pero fue demasiado tarde, el cerdito quedó firmemente atrapado por un listón de color rojo y tuvo que soltar la flauta de su hocico.

Entonces, Kodachi Kuno, ataviada con un elegante kimono negro con rosas también negras pero en un tono más claro, se acercó al cautivo cerdito y se acuclillo a su lado. Alzó con una de sus manos a P-chan que se debatía y chillaba para tratar de soltarse del apretado lazo que lo mantenía prisionero y con la otra, tomó la flauta que permanecía olvidada en el suelo.

-Un cerdito negro con un antiguo instrumento en su poder, interesante –dijo la rosa negra en alta voz-. Me parece haber visto a este cerdo en alguna parte, aunque no recuerdo en dónde.

Kodachi, observó a su presa con detenimiento para luego, ponerse de pie.

-No logro recordarlo. Será mejor que se lo de a don pestillo, estoy segura que le encantará jugar con él.

Riendo como una desquiciada, la joven gimnasta se acercó al gran foso en donde permanecía su mascota.

Kodachi arrojó a un desesperado P-chan hacia arriba, la inofensiva mascota de los Kuno saltó para atraparlo, pero sólo pudo morder el aire, ya que una linda chica de cobrizos cabellos se lo arrebató en el momento justo.

-¡Eres un idiota Ryoga! –gritó Ranma, arrojando al casi paralizado cerdito al suelo.

-¡Pero quién te crees tú para arrebatarle la diversión a mi mascota! –exclamó la gimnasta furibunda, mientras se despojaba de su kimono, quedando en su ya típico leotardo de color verde.

-Kodachi, vine aquí por la flauta que tienes en tus manos. Verás, la flauta es mía y este cerdo…

-Así que este instrumento es tuyo –interrumpió Kodachi-. ¿Y quieres recuperarlo?

-Exacto –sonrió la pelirroja-, si pudieras devolvérmelo…

-No, me gustan los instrumentos antiguos. Me quedaré con él.

-¡No puedes!

-Te propongo un trato. Yo te devuelvo el instrumento si tú consigues que mi amado Ranma venga a verme.

-No, olvídalo. Devuélveme ese instrumento.

-Puedes despedirte de la flauta pelirroja.

Ranma frunció el entrecejo, mientras observaba a la gimnasta dirigirse hacia la mansión. En ese momento, hacía su ingreso a la escena una preocupada Akane, quien corría a toda velocidad buscando a Ranma y P-chan.

Cuando los localizó, se apresuró aún más en alcanzarlos.

-¡P-chan, Ranma!, ¿están bien?

-Se llevó la flauta –dijo Ranma por toda respuesta, mientras Akane tomaba al cerdito negro en sus brazos.

-¿Quién? ¿Quién se la llevó?

-Kodachi.

-Pero eso no es un problema, quítasela y ya.

-No sé si sea…

La pelirroja se interrumpió para llevarse las manos a los oídos, al igual que Akane, ya que el sonido estridente y ensordecedor que retumbó por todo el lugar fue tan desagradable que por poco les deja sordos.

Cuando volvió la calma, ambas chicas se miraron y asintieron.

-Acaba de tocar la flauta –dijeron ambas a la vez.

Sin proponérselo, salieron a toda velocidad hacia el lugar por donde había desaparecido Kodachi, pero no contaban con que se encontrarían de frente con el rayo azul de la escuela Furinkan, espada de madera en mano, quien había salido de la mansión para descubrir al causante de aquel desagradable sonido.

El mayor de los Kuno interceptó a las dos chicas, olvidando por completo su primera intención y se lanzó en picada a abrazar a sus dos amores.

-¡Akane Tendo! ¡Chica del cabello de fuego! ¡Qué regocijo siente mi corazón al comprobar que ambas se pelean por arrojarse a mis brazos! –dijo mientras las capturaba en un apretado abrazo-. Soy tan afortunado de contar con el amor de dos bellezas como…

-¡Ni en tus sueños, Kuno! –gritaron ambas jovencitas, estampando al kendoísta contra el suelo.

A no más de tres metros del lugar, su hermana yacía en el suelo, enredada de pies y manos en su propia cinta de gimnasia, mientras era ayudada a desatarse por un angustiado ninja.

-Si tocó la flauta, eso quiere decir que…

-¿Ranma? –dijo Akane, escuchando el ruido subterráneo y sintiendo el leve temblor de tierra bajo sus pies.

-¡Cuidado! –alcanzó a gritar la pelirroja, mientras saltaba arrastrando a Akane y su mascota para ponerse a resguardo.

De haber tardado unos segundos más, hubiera sido arrojada junto a su prometida y la mascota de ella hacia quién sabe dónde por un enorme chorro de agua que de pronto brotó de la tierra que pisaban.

-¡Esa flauta maldita es capaz de matarnos! –dijo Akane mirando hacia el géiser que parecía haber encontrado su lugar de origen en el jardín de la mansión Kuno.

Mientras tanto, en el otro extremo del jardín, la rosa negra se encontraba furiosa por lo que había tenido que sufrir, la humillante y estrepitosa caída a tierra gracias a su torpe movimiento con su amado implemento gimnástico. La chica no entendía muy bien lo que había sucedido, ya que al intentar tocar la flauta, ésta había emitido un sonido tan desagradable y agudo que hubiera sido capaz de enloquecer a cualquiera. Luego de aquello, había decidido arrojar el estropeado instrumento lejos de su vista y para esto había querido ayudarse de su listón, pero extrañamente, el listón terminó por enredarse en su propio cuerpo, provocándole la mayor vergüenza de su vida. Suerte que nadie había podido verla.

Entre gritos y amenazas, Sasuke, el fiel sirviente ninja de los Kuno había conseguido desatarla y cuando Kodachi se había puesto de pie, el pequeño ninja había notado el instrumento olvidado en el suelo, por lo que se apresuró en alcanzarlo para llevárselo a su adorado señor Tatewaki.

-¡Señor Tatewaki!, le dije que conseguiría el instrumento mágico que concede deseos –dijo Sasuke acercándose a Kuno, quien ya se había recuperado del golpe recibido por sus dos amores y en ese momento, se arreglaba el cabello.

-¡Ah! Bien hecho Sasuke, ahora dámelo y dime cómo consigo mi deseo.

-Eso… No lo sé señor –contestó el ninja entregándole la flauta a Kuno.

-¡Cómo que no lo sabes! ¡Entonces cómo voy a conseguir que cabellos de fuego y Akane Tendo se casen conmigo!

Entretanto, Ranma observaba atónito la escena.

-Maldito ninja, debí haber acabado con él esta mañana –dijo haciendo sonar los dedos de una de sus manos.

-Kuno tiene la flauta, ¿qué haremos ahora, Ranma?

Ranma respiró hondo y se estremeció de pies a cabeza, para luego correr casi de puntillas en dirección al kendoísta, con sus manos en señal de súplica a la altura de su pecho, poniendo su mejor cara de damisela en peligro.

-¡Oh Kuno! ¡No sabes cuánto tiempo he buscado el instrumento que tienes en tus manos! –dijo mientras se acercaba a él, de la forma más coqueta de la que fue capaz y lo observaba con una mirada cargada de ilusión-. Sabes, esa flauta es muy importante para mí, si tú me la das, estoy dispuesta a…

-Mi bella cabellos de fuego –dijo Kuno de forma seria-. El destino quiso que esta flauta cayera en mis manos para cumplir tu mayor deseo.

-¡Sí! –exclamó Ranma, apenas conteniendo la emoción al ver cómo Kuno elevaba la flauta por sobre su cabeza al hablar.

-No creas que no sé cuál es tu mayor deseo mi dulce cabellos de fuego, pero no puedo complacerte –prosiguió Kuno melodramáticamente, acercando la flauta a su pecho con una mano, mientra que con la otra se tapaba los ojos y fingía llorar-. Sé que quieres estar conmigo para siempre y créeme que yo también lo quiero, pero también debemos pensar en la bella Akane.

Ranma se encontraba a punto de golpear al kendoísta por decir tanta estupidez, pero se contuvo un momento más, esperando que el idiota se olvidara del instrumento para atacarlo y adueñarse de él.

Akane, quien se había mantenido al margen de la situación, no salía de su impresión. Sabía que para Ranma, la flauta era importante, pero de ahí a coquetearle a Kuno para conseguirla…

Cerró los ojos, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro y suspiró de forma cansina, después de todo, Ranma podía hacer cosas peores con tal de conseguir la ansiada cura para su maldición.

-Kuno, por favor, te prometo que si me das la flauta, seremos felices para siempre.

-¡Claro que sí! –contestó Kuno, abrazando a la pelirroja, mientras reía exageradamente-. Sí, tú, yo y la linda Akane viviendo en una perfecta armonía. ¡Mi amor alcanza para ambas!

Ranma logró soltarse del apretado abrazo de Kuno y le estampó un golpe en pleno rostro.

-¡Dame la flauta, idiota! –exigió, ya no estaba para juegos tontos.

-Pero cabellos de fuego –dijo Kuno desde el suelo, el golpe recibido por su amada lo había hecho aterrizar sentado dos metros más allá-, qué te parece si primero intento deleitarte con su dulce sonido.

-¡No! –gritaron Ranma y Akane al mismo tiempo, pero fue demasiado tarde.

La flauta emitió un nuevo y estridente sonido, esta vez era como si diez trombones, una manada de gatos en celo, una bandada de patos salvajes, una potente sirena de barco y por lo menos treinta fans del más popular grupo juvenil gritando, se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para emitir sus gritos o sonidos al mismo tiempo.

Una vez recuperada la calma y la audición que momentáneamente habían perdido los presentes, la flauta comenzó a emitir una tenue luz azulada y luego, un fuerte viento se levantó de pronto y amenazó con arrojar todo a su paso. Akane, quien se encontraba sujetando la falda que vestía aquel día para que el fuerte viento no la levantase, olvidó por un momento a P-chan, quien siendo tan pequeño, se elevó por los aires chillando desesperado.

-¡P-chan! –gritó la muchacha de cortos cabellos, Ranma la sostuvo de un brazo antes de que ella saliera corriendo tras su cerdo mascota-. ¡Ranma, qué sucede!

-¡Creo que es la flauta! –gritó la pelirroja para hacerse escuchar.

De pronto y a causa del fuerte impacto con el que P-chan se había estampado contra una de las ventanas de la inmensa casa abriéndola de para en par, incontables trozos de papel comenzaron a surcar los aires transportados por el fuerte viento. Algunos eran pequeños, otros más grandes, uno dio en plena cara de Kuno, quien al despegarlo para observarlo, pudo notar que se trataba de su más querido tesoro.

-¡Mis fotografías! –gritó Kuno, el viento ya se había calmado un poco, pero había conseguido llevarse toda la preciada colección Kuno y arrojarla misteriosamente en el foso de la mascota de la casa, en donde ésta había dado cuenta de ella, comiéndosela en su totalidad-. ¡No! –gritó desesperado-. ¡Mi valiosa colección de mis dos amadas!

-¡Ranma, mira! –dijo Akane indicando el suelo- ¡Kuno dejó caer la flauta!

Ranma abrió mucho los ojos y se arrojó a recoger el instrumento que había sido olvidado en el suelo, estaba a punto de tomarlo cuando sin darse cuenta, pisó una aparentemente, inofensiva piedra.

La pequeña piedrecilla resultó ser el dispositivo que activaba todos los implementos de seguridad de la casa. Lanzas, dagas afiladas, estrellas ninjas, katanas y un sin fin de armamento comenzó a caer en todas direcciones. Por supuesto, Ranma olvidó la flauta y se apresuró en encontrar un lugar para resguardarse, no sin antes tomar a Akane y cargarla para asegurarse de que no sufriera daño. Estaba convertido en mujer, pero eso no era impedimento para velar por la seguridad de su prometida antes que por la de él mismo.

Habían alcanzado a llegar a la puerta de la casa sin contratiempos y cuando había acabado el ataque sorpresa, Ranma se dispuso a regresar al lugar en donde habían dejado la flauta, sólo para darse cuenta de que Ryoga, quien al hacer ingreso a la casa, había conseguido dar con un poco de agua caliente y volver a ser el mismo, sostenía la flauta en una de sus manos, con una mirada triunfante.

-¡Gracias por encontrar este método Ranma! Una flauta mágica que concede cualquier deseo ¿no? –dijo Ryoga mirando la flauta de forma codiciosa.

-¡Esa flauta es mía Ryoga, devuélvemela!

-Es de quien la encuentra –contestó Ryoga guardando la flauta.

-¿Ese instrumento concede cualquier deseo? –dijo Kodachi con sorpresa, una vez que escuchó la afirmación del chico de la pañoleta-. ¡Yo la encontré primero en mí jardín, dámela! –exigió la rosa negra.

-¡Te equivocas hermana! –gritó Kuno limpiándose las lágrimas que había derramado al haber perdido su valiosa colección de fotografías-. Sasuke la encontró para mí y ahora más que nunca la necesito para recuperar mi tesoro.

-Eso ni pensarlo, yo la necesito para que mi amado Ranma se quede a mi lado –dijo Kodachi tomando una posición de ataque, dispuesta a enfrentarse a su hermano.

-Veremos quién gana, hermana –dijo Kuno sosteniendo su espada en ambas manos.

Ryoga los observó despectivamente y comenzó a correr.

-¡Nos vemos Ranma! –gritó el chico de la pañoleta- ¡Y gracias!

-¡Ryoga, vuelve acá! –gritó Ranma. Iba a seguirlo de inmediato, pero el grito de su prometida lo detuvo por un momento.

-¡Ranma, atrápala!

-¡Gracias, Akane! –contestó Ranma, mientras tomaba en el aire una tetera con agua caliente que su prometida se había encargado de conseguir en el interior de la casa Kuno.

Ranma comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, a la vez que vertía el contenido de la tetera sobre su cabeza y la transformación se producía.

-¡Ladrón de flautas! –gritaron los hermanos Kuno al darse cuenta de que Ryoga había desaparecido-. ¡Vuelve acá!

Los dos hermanos salieron tras Ryoga, sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta de la transformación de Ranma.

Akane, suspiró con resignación y observó el cielo, por el color anaranjado que éste había adquirido, pudo darse cuenta de que ya era bastante tarde. El tiempo se acababa y Ranma había vuelto a perder la flauta, claro que ahora el rival a vencer era un poco más difícil que un pequeño cerdito negro.

-¡Dónde se habrá metido P-chan?, espero que esté bien y encuentre el camino a casa.

Diciendo aquello, comenzó a correr nuevamente persiguiendo la lejana silueta de los cuatro jóvenes que iban delante de ella.

_-"Espero que sea la última persecución de este día_ –pensó_-. Ranma, quisiera que realmente pudieras cumplir tu deseo"._

La chica de cortos cabellos se sentía agotada, pero aquello no le impediría el ayudarle a su prometido a tratar de cumplir su deseo, le había prometido su ayuda y no descansaría hasta que Ranma cumpliera aquel ansiado deseo. No sabía por qué, pero muy en el fondo, pensaba que estaban cada vez más cerca de conseguirlo.

* * *

Notas finales:

1.-¡Hola! Esto casi no sale por falta de inspiración, pero ya está y espero que no haya resultado muy decepcionante.

Se preguntarán por qué actualizo un día lunes y es que hoy es feriado en mi país, así es que hoy cuenta como parte del fin de semana. No tengo mucho más para decir ahora, sólo confirmarles que el próximo capítulo será el último de esta historia, así que, espero puedan seguir conmigo hasta el final ^^

2.-Gracias a quienes siguen interesados en leer este escrito y muchísimas gracias a quienes me regalaron con sus palabras para el capítulo anterior. Ya saben que es un estímulo impagable para quien escribe. A _**Anami, Nia06, Mya23, Sele, lerinne, Caro, Paola**_ y _**Dark Princes **_(Muchísimas gracias por el review, espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado. Confieso que la tuve un poco abandonada, pero como ya nos acercamos al final, espero no demorar tanto en subir el próximo capítulo. Gracias por tus palabras ^^), muchas gracias de todo corazón.

3.-Nos encontramos en una nueva entrega, la última. Que tengan una linda semana y buena suerte!

Madame De La Fère – Du Vallon.


	8. Cumple mi deseo

**- Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, para su creación "Ranma ½". Esta humilde servidora los ha tomado prestados para llevar a cabo un relato de ficción, sin ningún afán de lucro.**

**

* * *

  
**

"**La flauta mágica"**

*** * ***

Capítulo VIII

"**Cumple mi deseo"**

Un apacible atardecer se vivía en Nerima. Las aves trinaban sus últimos cantos antes del anochecer, las madres comenzaban a llevar a sus hijos pequeños a las casas y los vecinos llegaban de regreso a sus hogares.

Sí, era un apacible atardecer, salvo por el ínfimo detalle de la alocada persecución que se producía en ese preciso momento en una de las calles del barrio. Los vecinos no parecían sorprenderse al ver pasar a toda velocidad frente a sus casas a una tropa de cuatro jovencitos acusándose mutuamente y tratando de capturar al que llevaba la delantera. No, los vecinos estaban acostumbrados a verlos a todos ellos, juntos o por separado, participar en las más extraordinarias y estrambóticas historias. Seguramente, ésta no sería la excepción.

Más atrás, Akane seguía resignada la pista de los cuatro personajes, preguntándose hasta cuándo darían vueltas en círculo, ya que por las veces que habían pasado frente a la consulta del doctor Tofú, era justamente ése el trayecto que habían seguido.

Unos metros más adelante, Ranma se hacia la misma pregunta. Y es que era por todos sabido el nulo sentido de orientación de Ryoga, pero para la suerte o desgracia de todos ellos, al dar la vuelta en una esquina, se encontraron de frente con otro grupo que corría en sentido contrario. Éste grupo se encontraba compuesto por frenéticas y enfurecidas jovencitas que perseguían a un extraño viejecito en apariencia inofensivo.

-¡Atrápenlo! –gritó una de las chicas.

-¡Es el pervertido ladrón de prendas íntimas! –gritó otra.

-¡Ranma, ayúdame! –se arrojó Hapossai a la cabeza del muchacho, soltando su botín, pero éste lo esquivó ágilmente.

-¡Ahora no viejo libidinoso, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer!

-¡Ranma, no le hables así a tu maestro! ¡Vuelve acá enseguida!

-¡Le dije que…! –el chico de la trenza se interrumpió al escuchar un grito familiar a sus espaldas, acompañado de una exclamación del anciano maestro.

-¡Akane-chan! ¡Ven a saludarme!

Ranma detuvo su avance en el acto, Ryoga también lo hizo y ambos observaron con disgusto cómo el pervertido maestro trataba de abrazar a Akane, mientras ella hacia vanos intentos por contenerle.

-¡Aléjese de mí, maestro!

-Pero Akane, si yo soy sólo un viejecito que necesita algo de tu cariño, es todo.

-¡Déjela en paz! –gritó Ranma.

-¡Sí! –secundó Ryoga.

-Oh, no par de despojos. Si hay alguien aquí que defenderá el honor de la bella Akane Tendo, ese seré yo, Tatewaki Kuno y…

-¡Basta! –interrumpió Kodachi indignada-. ¡Tú, dame la flauta que concede deseos!

-¿Flauta que concede deseos? –preguntó Hapossai, olvidando por completo sus nada sanas intenciones con la hija menor de uno se sus pupilos-. ¿Qué flauta?

-¡No es nada que le interese viejo! –dijo Ryoga, tratando de emprender la fuga nuevamente, pero no contaba con la rapidez y astucia de Kodachi, quien con un impecable movimiento de su listón, enredó a Ryoga de brazos y piernas y le hizo caer como si fuese una piedra al suelo.

-¡Dame esa flauta! –exigió la rosa negra acercándose al chico.

-¡Es mía! –reclamó Ryoga moviéndose como un gusano para tratar de escapar de la alocada gimnasta-. ¡Es mía, yo la encontré!

-¡Mientes, yo lo hice! –exclamó Kodachi arrojándose sobre Ryoga, mientras con sus manos trataba de encontrar la flauta al interior de las ropas del chico. Éste no hacía más que reír a carcajadas a causa de las cosquillas que le provocaban los movimientos nada escrupulosos de la gimnasta.

Los demás observaban la escena, estupefactos. Allí estaba Ryoga, atado de pies y manos por un listón de gimnasia, de cara al suelo, moviéndose en zigzag y riendo descontroladamente, mientras su atacante se encontraba sentada en su espalda, con cara de disgusto, tratando de despojar al chico perdido de sus ropas para recuperar la flauta. La escena era tan perturbadora que nadie se dio cuenta del momento exacto en que una curiosa transeúnte se hacia presente en el lugar.

-¿Qué sucede aquí Ranma? –preguntó Ukyo con una mezcla de curiosidad y sorpresa en la voz.

-¡Ukyo! ¡Qué casualidad encontrarte por aquí!

-¿Bromeas? Ustedes están justo a los pies de mi casa. ¿Qué hace Kodachi junto a Ryoga?

-Ellos están… Bueno es que…

-¡La tengo! –gritó Kodachi alzando el instrumento en una de sus manos-. ¡Tengo la flauta que concede deseos!

-¿Flauta que concede…?

Ukyo fue interrumpida por la ventisca que pasó por su lado, volteándola bruscamente.

-¡Qué! –gritaron todos al ver a un panda obeso arrebatarle la flauta a Kodachi de las manos.

-¡Estúpido panda! ¡Regresa con mi flauta! –gritó la gimnasta poniéndose de pie, mientras recuperaba su listón del cuerpo del maltrecho Ryoga, haciéndolo girar en sentido contrario a la envoltura.

-Papá –susurró Ranma cuando se disponía a perseguir al panda.

-¡Ranma! –se escuchó el grito conocido de una poco discreta chica, seguido de una campanilla de bicicleta-. ¡Ranma!

-¡Ahora no tengo tiempo para ninguna de ustedes, debo recuperar esa flauta! –dijo el artista marcial saltando por los tejados.

-¡Quien la recupera primero se queda con ella! –dijo Hapossai, saliendo tras el chico de la trenza.

-¿Recuperar qué? –preguntó la amazona desconcertada.

-No tengo idea, pero si Ranma está implicado, yo le ayudaré –dijo la cocinera de okonomiyakis, saltando por los tejados.

Ryoga se puso de pie no sin dificultad y frunciendo el ceño, partió tras los fugitivos, seguido de cerca por Kodachi.

-Mi bella Akane Tendo –comenzó a decir Kuno, mientras se acercaba a la chica-, al fin quedamos solos para hacer florecer nuestro amor con este maravilloso atardecer como único testigo de nuestra unión y…

El resto de sus palabras se perdieron en la lejanía, gracias al envío aéreo efectuado por una ofuscada Akane.

-No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo Kuno –dijo observando el punto negro azulado que se perdía en el cielo-. Ranma, qué sucederá ahora que al parecer todos lo saben.

Con resignación, Akane emprendió la persecución por las calles de Nerima de la tropa de alocados personajes que la precedían saltando de tejado en tejado.

Mientras tanto, en los tejados, el panda ya había mutado con la ayuda de una pequeña botella de agua caliente, la que le permitió recuperar su estado normal como Genma Saotome. Aún así, los perseguidores le seguían de cerca, encabezados por su hijo, Hapossai y Ryoga.

El hombre de gafas observó a sus perseguidores por el rabillo del ojo y frunció el ceño.

_-"No impedirás que cumpla mi deseo esta vez Ranma_ –se dijo para sí-. _Lo siento hijo, pero haré lo que sea para conseguir mi objetivo"_

Bajó de un salto y cuando estaba a punto de doblar en una esquina, se detuvo y tomó el instrumento en sus manos, observándolo por un par de segundos.

-Si los rumores son verdaderos, sólo tendré que hacer sonar esta cosa –dicho esto, sopló la flauta de bambú justo cuando Ranma aterrizaba junto a él.

-¡No lo hagas! –gritó el chico, pero era demasiado tarde para evitar que el estridente y desagradable sonido emanara de la pequeña flauta.

Todos se llevaron las manos a los oídos para evitar seguir escuchando esa sinfonía de horror y cuando finalmente Genma se detuvo, la flauta brillaba con un intenso tono azulado.

Ranma se acercó furibundo a su padre, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, una pelota de béisbol salió de la nada golpeándolo fuertemente en la cabeza y derribándolo al suelo.

Su padre miraba extrañado la flauta, así que no se dio cuenta en qué momento, una anciana le roció descuidadamente con agua fría y la transformación se produjo. El panda gigante iba a protestar, pero cuando se disponía a encarar a la anciana, fue derribado por el maestro Hapossai, quien le arrebató la flauta. La persecución del anciano estaba a punto de recomenzar, panda incluido, pero algo detuvo al panda.

Un lazo fue arrojado, capturándolo de una de sus patas. El panda observó furibundo a su atacante, sólo para darse cuenta que el uniforme que los dos hombres que le observaban desafiantes, decía claramente "Zoológico de Tokio"

-Creíste que podías escapar de nosotros, ¿eh? –dijo uno de los hombres, mientras el otro preparaba un dardo lleno de sedante.

_-"Se equivocan"_ –contestó el panda por medio de carteles, mientras reía nerviosamente- _"Yo no soy un panda. Mi nombre es Genma Saotome"_

-¿Desde cuándo hace esos trucos? –comentó uno de los hombres.

-No lo sé, pero sea como sea, debemos devolverlo al zoológico –dijo el otro preparándose para disparar.

_-"¡NO!... Puedo explicarlo… Mi hijo puede explicárselos" _–sacaba letreros el panda desesperado por hacerles entender a esos hombres, que él no era un panda, al menos, no uno verdadero. Para cuando miró al espacio en donde había caído Ranma debido al golpe recibido por la pelota, él, junto a todos los demás habían desaparecido.

Su destino parecía estar sentenciado por la flauta, pero a último momento y cuando estaban a punto de sedarlo, apareció su salvación.

-¡Espere!

_-"¡Akane!"_ –sacó un letrero el panda- "_Diles que no soy un panda" "Diles que soy tu tío Genma"_

-¿Me ayudarás a recuperar la flauta? –el panda asintió efusivamente-, pero quiero que prometas que no se la entregarás a nadie más que a Ranma o a mí.

El panda la observó malhumorado, luego suspiró y asintió. La chica sonrió.

-Señores, éste no es un panda común, es un ser humano.

Los hombres la observaron como si hubiera perdido el juicio. Akane suspiró cansada.

-¿Por casualidad tienen algo de agua caliente? –uno de ellos asintió, sin convencerse del todo-. Démela.

Momentos después, la transformación se efectuaba dejando a los hombres del zoológico estupefactos.

-Gracias –dijo la chica para emprender la carrera nuevamente, seguida de cerca por su tío.

-Qué… qué…

-¿Viste… el…

-Yo… sí…

-Tú… él…

Un nuevo y estridente sonido interrumpió la conversación de los dos hombres, alguien más había tocado la flauta.

Los sonidos se fueron sucediendo, uno tras otro y a intervalos irregulares, cada vez más fuertes, más desagradables y de mayor prolongación.

-¿Sabes qué está pasando, Akane?

-¿Por qué debería decírselo?

-Porque te ayudaré y…

Un nuevo y estridente sonido interrumpió a Genma.

-La flauta atrae mala suerte a quien no consigue sacarle el sonido correcto. Ranma tiene hasta la media noche para encontrar a la persona indicada, de lo contrario… -otro sonido y Akane se enfureció- ¡Pero qué demonios está haciendo ese idiota que no detiene a quienes tocan la flauta, se le agotarán las oportunidades!

Para cuando iban llegando al dojo Tendo, ambos fueron testigos de que algo no andaba bien, ya que en la calle habían cuerpos bastante magullados y que sin embargo, trataban de ponerse en pie para seguir con la persecución.

Primero encontraron a Sasuke, el sirviente de los Kuno, enredado en una de sus armas. Luego vieron Mousse en una posición similar. Akane no supo cómo ni porqué, también se encontraban, algo más magullados eso sí, el director del instituto Furinkan y su compañero de clases, Gosunkugui. Luego vieron hasta al mismísimo doctor Tofú.

-¡Qué!, ¿usted también doctor? –preguntó Akane desconcertada, mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie y recoger las piezas desarmadas de Betty.

-Betty, no pensé que al tocar una flauta podía hacerte esto –dijo Tofú, acariciando el cráneo de su querido esqueleto-. Akane, ese instrumento por el que todos están peleando…

-Está encantado doctor –le interrumpió la chica-. Dígame, ¿cómo es que usted también lo tocó?

-Cayó en mis manos desde el cielo, supongo que alguien lo arrojó y yo quise probarlo. Cuando era un jovencito, tuve uno igual y era muy bueno… pero ya me estoy desviando del tema…

-Entonces lo tocó sin saber que Ranma y los demás lo buscaban.

-Así es, pero luego del desagradable ruido, ellos pasaron por aquí, me arrebataron la flauta y…

Un nuevo sonido les interrumpió.

-¿Quién lo tenía?

-Ryoga.

-Bien, gracias doctor y… ¿y tío Genma?

Mientras tanto, la persecución seguía, pero con constantes interrupciones. Akane pensó que tanto Gosunkugui como el director, bien podían haber tocado el instrumento sin tener conocimiento de su poder, tal y como el doctor Tofú, pero los demás. Un nuevo sonido y esta vez, ya había llegado a su hogar. Seguramente la pelea por el instrumento encantado se desarrollaba en su casa.

La chica de cortos cabellos no se equivocaba, ya que al ingresar al patio de la gran casona Tendo, fue testigo de la trifulca que se estaba generando.

Allí estaban todos persiguiéndose entre sí. Listones de gimnasia, bomboris, armas ninja, sombrillas voladoras y cuantas armas más uno pudiera imaginar, eran utilizadas para conseguir el objetivo; de vez en cuando, el estridente sonido se hacía escuchar y uno de los participantes en la batalla quedaba rezagado y magullado por alguna jugarreta provocada por la flauta.

Akane se acercó con cautela a la veranda que daba al jardín de su casa, allí permanecía de pie su hermana mayor con cara de preocupación observando la batalla campal que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. Dentro de la estancia, Akane pudo observar a su hermana Nabiki y a su padre, recostados ambos y con un paño mojado sobre sus cabezas.

-¿Y a ellos qué les pasó? –preguntó alarmada la joven de cortos cabellos.

-Akane –dijo su hermana mayor, saliendo de su estado de trance.

-De haber sabido que al tocar esa maldita flauta iba a terminar así, no la hubiera tocado –dijo Nabiki desde el suelo.

-¿De modo que tú también la tocaste? –su hermana no contestó-. Papá, ¿tú también?

-Sólo quería que mi sueño se cumpliera –contestó gimoteando-, quería que por fin las escuelas se unieran y…

-¡Qué!

-Olvídalo hija, eso ya no va a suceder porque la flauta no me lo permitió.

-Hum.

Akane trató de hacer memoria para recordar cuántas veces había escuchado el sonido de la flauta desde que su tío Genma la había tocado.

-Diez –dijo en un susurro-, han sido diez las personas que la han tocado y contando a los Kuno y a tío Genma… eso quiere decir que…

-¿Qué sucede Akane? –dijo Kasumi a su lado.

-Kasumi…

Un nuevo sonido interrumpió a las hermanas y Akane fue testigo de la estrepitosa caída de todos los que allí estaban, uno sobre otro, formando un mar de brazos y piernas.

Entre tanto, la apacible Kasumi había enfocado su mirada a no más de dos metros de donde se encontraba. Una fuerza que desconocía la impulsó a bajar de la veranda y acercarse hacia ese lugar.

Akane hizo cálculos mentales rápidamente y observó las primeras estrellas aparecer en el firmamento.

-En total han sido cuarenta y ocho personas y el tiempo se acaba –dijo con aflicción, estaba a punto de gritarle a su prometido aquella valiosa información, cuando un destello que se produjo a un costado captó su atención- ¿Kasumi?

La mayor de las Tendo se encontraba frente a ella, con la flauta en ambas manos en una especie de trance y envuelta en una potente aura de color rosa.

Todos se quedaron asombrados por lo que observaban, acercándose con cautela a la joven de larga cabellera castaña, pero la luz impedía que se le acercaran a menos de tres metros.

-¿Kasumi… es… -empezó a decir Akane.

-La mediadora? –terminó de decir Ranma.

Fue entonces cuando la mayor de las Tendo pareció despertar de aquel trance, miró a todos alrededor, uno a uno y finalmente se detuvo, sonrió amablemente y extendió los brazos al frente, ofreciendo el instrumento. Todos quisieron acercarse, pero inexplicablemente, una poderosa e invisible fuerza les arrojaba lejos de donde se encontraba Kasumi, hasta que finalmente, la joven habló pausadamente.

-Acércate. Sólo en tus labios la flauta podrá emitir el sonido correcto –la luz rosa pareció extenderse haciendo una especie de puente entre la mediadora y la persona indicada-. Ven y has que Benzaiten se presente.

Lentamente, la distancia se fue acortando y ante el estupor de todos los presentes, la flauta emitió una luz dorada tan brillante que les cegó por instantes, al momento en que Kasumi hacia entrega del instrumento a su hermana menor.

Akane cerró los ojos, suspiró profundamente y se llevó el instrumento a los labios, reunió valor y comenzó a soplar uno de los extremos del trozo de bambú, mientras con sus finos y delicados dedos, generaba las notas que hacían escuchar una dulce, reconfortante y hermosa melodía.

Momentos después, el cielo pareció iluminarse con un rayo y todos pudieron ver decender de él a una serpiente blanca que transportaba a una hermosa mujer vestida elegantemente con ropas de oro y plata, cabellos finos, largos y negros. La diosa Benzaiten se hacia presente en el dojo Tendo luego de que Akane, la indicada, lograra llamarla mediante los sonidos emitidos por la flauta mágica.

Fue entonces cuando todos comprendieron lo que estaba sucediendo y quisieron interferir en tan importante encuentro.

-¡Akane, acuérdate de mí! –gritó Genma-. Dile a la diosa que soy un hombre bueno y que me conceda mi deseo.

-¡Akane, pide dinero! –se escuchó a Nabiki-. Recuerda que los gastos por los destrozos del dojo siempre son demasiado caros.

-¡Hija, pide un buen esposo! –gritó Soun-. Estoy seguro de que la diosa sabe que Ranma lo será.

Así, todos fueron gritando las cosas que deseaban, Akane, le pidiera a la diosa.

Todos, excepto Ranma, quien parecía no poder creer lo que presenciaban sus ojos y se encontraba ensimismado.

-¿Eres tú quien me llamó jovencita? –preguntó la hermosa mujer con un cándido y melodioso tono de voz. La chica asintió algo asustada-. Entonces, acércate.

Akane comenzó a caminar lentamente y con algo de temor, mientras los gritos de los allí reunidos seguían escuchándose alrededor. La chica miró a Ranma y éste frunció el ceño ofuscado, ella no comprendió porqué, pero las palabras que él dijo le dieron la respuesta.

-¡Ya déjense de pedir cosas! ¡Conociendo a Akane, seguramente desperdiciará el deseo pidiendo algo tan tonto como aprender a cocinar!

Akane lo observó dolida. ¿Cómo era posible que después de todo lo que habían pasado para llegar hasta allí, él siguiera pensando en que lo traicionaría? No podía ser tan estúpido ¿o sí? Frunciendo el entrecejo, se acercó decidida hasta donde permanecía la diosa sobre la serpiente blanca.

La diosa generó en ése momento una especie de campo energético que las encerró, impidiendo que otros se acercaran a su lado.

-Mi señora –dijo sin saber si ése era el modo correcto de dirigirse a una diosa, por la tenue sonrisa que se formó en los labios de Benzaiten, supuso que sí-. Mi señora, tu flauta extraviada –terminó de decir, haciendo una reverencia para entregarle el instrumento a Benzaiten.

-Gracias –dijo ella recibiéndola-. ¿Tú la encontraste?

-No, mi señora, fue mi pro… Un joven que vive en mi casa –se retractó. El sonrojo de la chica no pasó desapercibido para la diosa, tampoco su nerviosismo.

-Entiendo. Bien, es hora de pedir tu deseo, Akane –la chica levantó el rostro sorprendida, la diosa sonrió-. Sé quien eres, cuál es tu nombre y hasta tu edad, lo que necesito que me digas es tu deseo más profundo,Akane.

-Yo… quisiera…

-Tú dudas. No por ti, sino por él ¿no es así?

-¿Qué?

-Tu prometido cree que le traicionarás, cree que no harás lo que te comprometiste a hacer.

-Él es un idiota –dijo la chica ofuscada-. ¡Lo siento!

La diosa soltó una risita contagiosa y Akane comenzó a reír también.

-Mi señora –dijo luego de controlarse-. Mi deseo es…

-Piénsalo bien, Akane.

-Sólo quiero que una persona a quien… estimo… sea feliz –dijo con nerviosismo.

-¿Y para eso es necesario…? –preguntó la diosa dejando la frase a medio terminar.

-Es necesario que puedas… eliminar la maldición que lo convierte en chica.

-Jusenkyo –contestó la diosa. La chica asintió en silencio-. ¿Estás segura?

-Sí –dijo Akane, levantando su mirada suplicante ante la diosa-. Completamente segura, es la única forma en que Ranma podrá ser feliz.

-Yo no estaría tan segura. Ustedes, los seres humanos, le dan demasiada importancia a cosas que realmente no son importantes. Si él, así como todos los que han caído en las pozas encantadas lo hicieron, no se debe a una maldición, sino más bien a una prueba de vida. Estoy segura de que él lo entenderá con el tiempo.

-Pero… Pero él me odiará si no consigo que le cumplas su deseo… Me odiará todavía más –dijo Akane con desesperación.

La diosa suspiró y observó a la jovencita, odiarla no era la palabra que ella utilizaría para describir el sentimiento que su prometido le profesaba. Miró por sobre el campo dorado que las rodeaba y divisó al joven prometido de la chica, inclinó la cabeza y una idea se le vino a la mente. No por nada ella era considerada como la diosa del amor, entre otras muchas cosas.

-Extiende y abre tu mano Akane –dijo de pronto, la chica obedeció y la diosa puso su mano sobre la de Akane-. Cumpliré el deseo que me pides, pero también te daré algo para ti.

-¿Algo… para mí? –titubeó Akane.

-Sí, tómalo como un obsequio –contestó Benzaiten dejando caer una pequeña perla blanca-. Es del lago Biwa, mi morada en la tierra. Cuando creas haber encontrado a la persona indicada para compartir tu vida, has que tome esta perla en su mano, ella cambiará de color si la persona es la correcta.

-¿Cambiará de color?

-Sí, así sabrás quién es la persona que te hará feliz. Ahora, eso no quiere decir que él se enamore de ti por la perla. No, no es un amuleto o algo similar, sólo es un… cómo decirlo… un instrumento de medición.

-¿Y si nunca lo encuentro?

-Lo encontrarás, confía en mí. Ahora, dile a ese jovencito que te ha hecho desperdiciar tu deseo que se acerque para cumplir el de él.

-No lo estoy desperdiciando –se atrevió a decir Akane-, es lo que realmente quiero y… él se lo merece.

-Como digas.

-Muchas gracias, mi señora.

-Ve Akane.

La chica retrocedió sobre sus pasos y salió del campo magnético que protegía a la diosa, se acercó a Ranma, sin prestar atención a lo que decían los demás y le encaró.

-La diosa quiere verte –dijo con frialdad-. Ve ahora, puedes ingresar.

El joven la miró desconcertado, pero luego se apresuró en ingresar al interior del extraño campo magnético que envolvía a la diosa.

-Ranma Saotome –dijo la diosa al verle ingresar-. Cumpliré el deseo de Akane, te quitaré la maldición por la cual padeces, aunque no estoy de acuerdo con ello.

-¿Ese… eso te pidió?

-¿Acaso tienes dudas?

-No es… eso, es que… bueno, me sorprende que ella… quiera ayudarme.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no sabes que…?. No, por supuesto que no lo sabes, estoy hablando con un hombre que no es capaz de reconocer esos detalles ni aunque los tenga a milímetros de su nariz –dijo la diosa decepcionada-. Como sea, prepárate para decirle adiós a tu maldición.

La diosa levantó su mano derecha y sus cinco dedos comenzaron a brillar intensamente.

-Di tu deseo en voz alta Ranma y se cumplirá de inmediato.

-Yo… deseo… deseo…

-¡Una colección de ropa íntima de la mejor calidad! –se escuchó fuertemente el grito de Hapossai.

La luz que envolvía la mano de Benzaiten se tornó más brillante aún y ante el estupor de Ranma y de la propia diosa, del cielo comenzó una lluvia de ropa íntima de distintos colores, tamaños y modelos.

-¿Qué… sucedió?

-¡Ah! ¡Benzaiten, gracias! –dijo Hapossai, abrazándose a la diosa-. Eres tan hermosa y cumpliste mi deseo –decía el anciano maestro.

-¡Cómo entraste a mi campo de energía! ¡Cómo hiciste esto!

-¡Porque soy el mejor!

-¡Hombres! –dijo la diosa ofuscada- ¡Por eso los detesto!. Vamos, llévame con mi rey dragón –terminó de decir la diosa, empujando a Hapossai a un lado para que su serpiente emprendiera el viaje.

Ranma cayó de rodillas, no podía creer que por culpa del anciano maestro hubiera perdido esa preciosa opción de verse libre para siempre de su maldición.

El maestro no cabía de alegría y todos los demás observaban la escena sin saber que decir. Allí estaba Ranma derrotado y a un lado, el maestro Hapossai, nadando en un inmenso montón de ropa íntima de la mejor calidad. Sencillamente era algo para no creer.

Y para coronar aquel día sorprendente y extraño, el cielo se encapotó y comenzaron a caer gotas aisladas de agua. La lluvia no se haría esperar.

Todos emprendieron el camino rápidamente a sus respectivas casas, nadie de los que se transformaban quería volver a hacerlo y a los demás no les apetecía terminar el día, magullados y empapados hasta los huesos.

Hapossai se dirigió cargando su maravillosa colección nueva al interior de la casa, seguido por Genma. Sólo Akane y Ranma quedaron en el patio, la chica se acercó sigilosamente hasta donde su prometido permanecía arrodillado.

-Ranma.

-Estuve tan cerca –dijo con amargura-. Maldito viejo, si no hubiera sido por él, ahora yo…

-Las cosas siempre tienen una explicación y tal vez no era el momento adecuado para acabar con tu maldición.

-¡Maldito viejo! –dijo Ranma. La lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza.

-Ranma…

-Déjame Akane –dijo la pelirroja-, déjame solo.

-Tienes que entrar a la casa, está lloviendo con fuerza y…

-Ya voy, sólo déjame…

-Bien.

La chica de cortos cabellos se dispuso a entrar a la casa, mientras de vez en cuando miraba a su prometido hacia atrás. Kasumi la recibió con una toalla y le dijo que si quería podía tomar un baño. Ella lo agradeció y se dispuso a hacerlo.

Dos horas después, Akane se encontraba acostada en su cama, sin poder dormir. Había sido todo tan extraño y ella había estado a punto de conseguir el deseo más preciado para su prometido. La lluvia había dejado de caer y afuera reinaba el silencio absoluto de una tranquila noche.

Akane suspiró y enfocó su vista en su escritorio, allí permanecía la pequeña perla que le había regalado Benzaiten. Quién lo iba a creer, ella recibiendo un regalo de una diosa. Se encontraba recordando la conversación con Benzaiten, cuando escuchó unos golpecitos en la ventana. Era él, no podía ser otro. Se incorporó y se dirigió a abrirle.

El chico de la trenza ingresó sin decir una palabra a la habitación de su prometida. Ambos permanecieron de pie, ella esperando que él hablara; él, en un obstinado silencio. Akane encendió la luz del escritorio y se quedó esperando.

-Sólo vine… vine a agradecerte –dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-No tienes que hacerlo –contestó ella, sorprendida de las palabras del chico-. Somos amigos.

-Bueno, eso era… todo…

-Ranma, no tienes que estar triste.

-No estoy triste, estoy enojado. No, enojado es poco, ¡estoy furioso! –dijo tronando sus dedos-¡Cómo dejé que sucediera! ¡Cómo Hapossai me quitó la única oportunidad de volver a ser normal!

-No es tan grave, Ranma.

-¡Cómo que no es grave, Akane! ¡Era mí oportunidad, maldita sea! –gruñó el chico, girándose para dar un golpe seco en la madera del escritorio-. Oye, ¿qué es esto?

La chica miró en la dirección que indicaba la mirada de su prometido y vio la perla de Benzaiten, tragó duro y se apresuro a tomarla en sus manos, pero no contaba con que su prometido pensaba hacer lo mismo.

-¡No la toques! –dijo asustada.

Ranma había sido más rápido que ella y tenía su mano sobre la esfera.

-¿Qué tiene esta cosa que no puedo tocarla? –preguntó.

-Tiene… es… me la regaló la diosa –reconoció-. Es mía, dámela –completó, extendiendo su mano.

-Si te la regaló la diosa, debe tener algún poder ¿no?

-No, es sólo una perla sin importancia.

Él la miró con suspicacia.

-No lo creo –dijo cerrando la mano sobre la esfera.

-Dámela –se escandalizó Akane, tratando de quitarle la perla al joven-. Dámela o yo…

-¡Qué, qué vas a hacer si no te la doy! –dijo él burlándose de su prometida, había olvidado por un momento todo lo referente a la maldición y volvía a ser el mismo chico que gustaba de fastidiar a su prometida-. ¡Dime Akane, qué…

De pronto, del interior de la mano del chico comenzó a salir una luz rojiza, pálida en un comienzo, que luego se fue intensificando. El chico abrió la mano temeroso y su prometida observó su mano extendida sosteniendo la perla que cada vez brillaba con un rojo más intenso.

-Yo no hice nada Akane, te lo juro, esta cosa comenzó a brillar sola y…

Las palabras del chico fueron interrumpidas por un leve crujido, ambos miraron la perla y ésta yacía en la mano del joven… partida en dos.

Momento de silencio. Él asustado por la reacción de ella; ella sin poder creer lo que estaba contemplando.

Akane pasó saliva y acercó su mano a la de Ranma, delicadamente, tomó uno de los dos trozos de la perla que seguía brillando en un intenso tono rojo y con su otra mano, hizo que Ranma cerrara la suya en torno al trozo que conservaba en la palma.

-Ese trozo es tuyo –dijo en un susurro-. No lo pierdas, no lo regales, no lo vendas y tal vez, más adelante… entenderás su significado.

-Akane…

-Sólo hazlo Ranma, sé porqué te lo digo –dijo observándolo fijamente con una mirada que Ranma jamás había visto en ella-. Yo ya lo entendí –musito.

-Yo…

-Buenas noches Ranma.

-Sí… Buenas… Buenas noches Akane…

El chico salió de la habitación de su prometida, con más dudas que respuestas ante el extraño comportamiento de la chica, observó el pequeño trozo de perla que no había dejado de brillar ni un sólo instante y suspiró. Si ella decía que debía guardarlo, entonces lo haría, porque bien podía ser un regalo ¿no?

En su habitación, Akane no podía dejar de sonreír ante la revelación que se acababa de producir ante sus ojos. La diosa tenía razón, ella sabía que él era el indicado, ahora sólo faltaba que él también se diera cuenta de aquello y sus vidas serían más llevaderas. Pero ella esperaría, era Ranma y sabía que tardaría en darse cuenta de lo que ella sentía por él.

Con un profundo suspiro y guardando bajo su almohada su pequeño trozo de perla, se dispuso a dormir luego de tan agitada jornada.

Fuera, en la tranquilidad de la noche y si alguien hubiese puesto atención, hubiera podido escuchar que una cándida y melodiosa voz decía "_deseo cumplido"_.

Aaunque bien pudo ser el susurro delas hojas de los árboles al movimiento del viento; eso, sólo una diosa podría saberlo.

**Fin**

**

* * *

  
**

Notas finales:

1.- Y por fin, llegó el final de esta historia. Puede gustarles, puede no gustarles, lo cierto es que traté de dejar ese final abierto que siempre caracteriza a la historia de Ranma ½.

Desde un principio mi idea fue esa, hacer un fic parecido a la serie original (digo parecido, porque conozco mis debilidades y sé que me cuesta mucho adecuarme al estilo de Rumiko sensei). Ése era el desafío, si lo conseguí aunque sea un poco… los que leyeron o puedan llegar a leer esta historia juzgarán ^^

2.-Quiero agradecer sinceramente y de todo corazón a quienes contribuyeron a llevar adelante esta historia. Cada historia que escribo no sería nada sin sus lectores, por eso, el mayor premio que puedo recibir es una persona que se tome el tiempo de leer mis escritos y a esas personas que me han regalado su tiempo al leer éste, quiero decirles: _**MUCHAS GRACIAS**_, de verdad, muchísimas gracias por darme la oportunidad de compartir con ustedes mis escritos, éste en especial, que como bien dije, debía ser un one shot que se alargó más de la cuenta.

También gracias por esperar las actualizaciones, ya que sin proponérmelo, he ido atrasando las publicaciones debido a la falta de tiempo. Ésta historia pagó las consecuencias de ello, así que gracias por la paciencia.

3.-Finalmente, a quienes han estado aquí desde el principio, a quienes se incorporaron en el camino y a quienes puedan leer con posterioridad y que me hicieron inmensamente feliz algún día dejándome un review, en especial a quienes dejaron sus comentarios por el capítulo anterior, a **Nia06, Paola, Marilole, Marce, milk goku, Sele** y **Caro**, gracias de verdad y de todo corazón por dejarme saber qué piensan de lo que escribo. En serio que el conocer sus palabras me hace mejorar y proponerme nuevos desafíos. Algunas seguirán conmigo en mis otras historias, así es que será un hasta pronto… y bien, ya se acabó.

No me queda nada más que decir, así que reitero, muchas gracias a quienes leyeron, cuídense mucho, buena suerte y será hasta una próxima oportunidad.

Madame De La Fère – Du Vallon.


End file.
